Place To Belong
by LucyOfNarnia
Summary: Lillith had everything, except her parents. When her stepfather kicks her out, she has to learn to survive on her own. Then she meets the newsies. They become her new family, but then her stepfather is back, and he wants something that is rightfully hers.
1. The Idea

_Note: This is my first ever Newsies fic, but I hope you enjoy it. This story is going somewhere. Please let me know what you think. If you would like to be a character in my story, just post a comment describing you, or the character. I will find a place for you._

**P****lace To Belong - Chapter 1 - The Idea**

Lillith Reynolds sat in a chair in her room, deciding what to do.

" I can't stay here, I can't," she said to herself, biting her lip, trying to weigh the alternative. Lilliths father had become rich in the way that some disdained. He had been a poor boy, but with much hard work and saving, he had earned himself a good amount of money. Paul Reynolds had, however, died at a young age, in the prime of life. He left his wife, and nine year old daughter.

Lillith sighed, remembering the day her mother had married Breman Mcdugal, a wealthy land owner. It is known that the more you have, the more you want. This could certainly be said for Mr. Mcdugal. Lillith guessed that he didn't like her, but he had kept the girl around up until now because of her mother. Lillith had to leave, she knew this. If she didn't she would be kicked out. The girls mother had died. It had been a sudden sickness. It was quickly over. The Doctors were still puzzled. Lillith now had to wonder where she would go.

" Lillith!" The sixteen year old jumped out of her seat, grabbing the small canvas bag she had packed, knowing what would happen. Mr. Mcdugal burst into the room.

" Yes?" Lillith asked, doing her best to smile. The man let his breath out, ending in a deep sigh. He sat down in the chair Lillith had previously occupied.

" Come child," he said softly. Lillith walked to his side, not trusting him in the least.

" These are - hard times," he said, trying to sound apologetic.

" I have my children to feed, and bills to pay." he stopped, staring at her. Lillith nodded, knowing what he was building up to.

" I just can't support you any longer. You'll have to find another place to stay." Lillith lifted her finger. Mcdugal nodded at her to speak.

" What about my inheritance?" Lillith asked, knowing she haden't received it. Mr. Mcdugal stopped, still as could be.

" You don't receive that until your older," he said, shakily. Lillith bit her lip.

" So if I'm gone, how will I get it?" Mr. Mcdugal waved his hand.

" We'll figure something out. Here," the man pulled three dollars out of his pocket.

" Something to help you out some." Lillith looked at the money, disbelieving. It was hard to believe that he would give her one red cent, much less three dollars.

" Well.. Good bye," Lillith said, turning to the door. Mr. Mcdugal didn't even say any word of parting to her. At least he hadn't kicked her out in a mean way, that was one comfort. Lillith clutched her canvas bag, going into the unknown world.

* * *

" Papes!" Lillith awoke from the alley she had slept in. She had found a little spot where no one could see her, and now the morning light shone out, and the paper boys were already making their rounds. The girl stood up, patting her hair, trying to have the illusion of being tidy.

" Oh well," Lillith sighed, opening her bag to pull out the little hand held Bible she kept inside. While she was reading, a shadow was cast over her page. Lillith jumped up, for fear of a robber, or gang member. Instead, there was a curious looking boy, probably around seventeen or eighteen years old. He had brown hair, and wore a bandanna and cowboy hat.

" Ello!" he said, pushing the hat back. Lillith stared up at him, eyes wide. He must have noticed her discomfort, for he laughed, and pulled a stack of newspapers higher on his shoulder.

" I'm Jack. I'm a newsie, and I'm out selling my papes." Recollection flickered in Lilliths mind.

" Oh, you're the boy who was in charge of the newsies strike, right?" Jack nodded, giving a bow.

" That's me, so, who are you?" Lillith paused uncomfortably. She didn't want to tell this stranger who she was, besides, didn't newsboys call people like her scabbers? Jack must have to took her silence to mean something, for he started off, waving a good bye.

" Wait!" Lillith cried. Jack turned, waiting expectantly. " Where are you going?" she asked, not knowing what else to say.

" Well, to sell the rest of my papes. Then the Newsboys Lodging House," he said, curiosity in his face. After Jack left Lillith found herself feeling a little sad. He had seemed friendly and now he was gone. Then an idea popped into Lilliths mind, and idea that some would say was crazy.

Lillith needed a place to stay. She couldn't sleep on the streets all the time. Lillith also knew that she needed a way to make money, even if just a small bit, in order to keep herself on her feet. Lillith stood by a building watching as pedestrians walked by. After a few minutes, a boy who seemed about her size walked past. The girl overcame her fear, and walked up to him.

" Excuse me, do you have any more clothes?" Lillith asked. The boy stared at her, his mouth wide open. Lillith squirmed, realizing how she sounded.

" I mean, if you have any other outfits, I would like to buy them." The boy studied her a moment, then nodded his head.

" Stay here," he said, taking off. After half and hour he was back, carrying a bag.

" Here's all you'll need," he said. Lillith looked into the bag, seeing a baggy pair of pants, baggy shirt, and pair of boots. Perfect. The boy held his hand out for money. Lillith remembered the three dollars her father had given her.

" How much do you want?" she asked, waiting to hear what he said. The boy thought for a moment.

" Two bucks," he said. Lillith pulled out the money, thankful that that was all he wanted. Lillith asked the boy directions to the Newsboy Lodging House, then started off, hoping to get there before nightfall.


	2. The New Kid

_Note: If there are any errors in this one let me know. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Also, Shadow and Bekah, I will be putting you in soon! Just hold on! This chapter is long already and I need to get to bed, so I just did one person. But you will be in soon! _

_Disclaimer: Disney owns Newsies, simple as that. Eruanna Undomiel owns Melody. BTW I hope you like the way I portrayed her!  
_

**Place To Belong - Chapter 2- The New Kid**

Lillith found a place to change in privacy, and the rest of the way to the lodging house she practiced making her voice sound more boyish. Lillith was glad that no one paid any attention to her as she walked along. After following the boys advice, Lillith found herself in front of the building with the sign reading _Newsboys Lodging House _above it. Taking a deep breath, Lillith drew in the courage to push the door open and enter.

Immediately the girl was assaulted by the loud noise of dozens of boys. Lillith looked on shocked, her mouth open, to see boys roughhousing all over the place, and having a good time. For a boy it was a good time that is. Unsure of what to do Lillith slowly tried to make her way to the desk where an old man sat, doing paperwork. Suddenly, a little boy flew out of no where, landing at Lillith's feet.

" Oh my goodness!" she gasped, " Are you alright?" The boy stood up, shook himself off, and ran back to jump on top of an older boy, who went back to throwing kids off. Lillith shook her head, perplexed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Well, she reasoned, this _was _better then the streets. When Lillith reached the desk, the man looked up expectantly.

" Um, this is the place where Newsboys stay, right?" she asked, feeling stupid. The old man nodded annoyed. " Yeh read the sign didn't yeh?" Lillith blushed.

" Um, do you allow new kids to come to stay when they don't have a place to sleep and their going to be Newsboys?" The man stared at her after taking in her mouthful. Then he began to fight a smile, and suddenly broke out in an uproarious laugh. Lillith stepped back, unsure how to take this.

" All we got to do is register you," he said, pulling out a thick book.

" So, what name do you go by?" Lillith suddenly realized she hadn't thought about her alias.

" Um.. You can call me Tom.. White," she finished. The man laughed again, and this time Lillith decided to speak up.

" What's so funny?" she asked, confusion dominating her face. He grinned.

" So far you had been beginning every sentence with um," he said, cracking up again. Lillith sighed, and the men went on.

" So.. Tom White.. We have lots of aliases here. Just sign it there," he said pointing to a line. Lillith signed the unfamiliar name, then pulled the cap she had bought for a quarter down on her head. Lillith turned, and saw that every boy in the room was staring at her. No wonder the room had suddenly gone quiet. She looked around the room nervously. Among other faces she saw a dark haired boy with a cigar hanging out of his mouth. Lillith felt like making a face at the disgusting thing ( the cigar, not the boy.) After a moment of continued staring, the boy approached.

" Hey kid," he said, taking the cigar out of his mouth, and offering Lillith his hand. She gingerly took it, and the boy pumped it up and down vigorously.

" I'm called Racetrack Higgins," he said, sticking the " disgusting object" into his mouth again. " Short form, Race." Lillith nodded, when another boy stepped up. He had sandy blond hair, but the most noticeable thing about him was the light brown eye patch over his right eye.

" Ya can call me Kid Blink, or Blink if it suits ya." This was followed by several other boys introducing themselves including Boots, Mush, Itey, and Snitch.

" So whata they call ya?" Racetrack asked, chewing his cigar as he looked at Lillith with interest.

" You can call me Tom White," Lillith repeated, not wanting to lie about her name. Race rolled his eyes, looking over his shoulders at the boys with a grin.

" No kid, I mean nickname," he said, waiting again. Lillith looked at the floor.

" I- uh don't have one," she said quietly. Silence permeated the air for a moment, before Race chuckled.

" He don't have a nickname," he told the boys behind him.

" Well we ken think of one," Mush said, trying to think. The boys were still thinking when the door burst open and in walked Jack Kelly. Lillith looked down, not wanting him to recognize her. Jack immediately noticed the new figure.

" Who's dis?" he asked, walking forward. Racetrack spoke up, " It's the new kid." Jack studied Lillith a moment.

Listen new kid," he said, bending down, " Don't ever be afraid to look me in the eye." Jack was obviously waiting, so Lillith pulled her cap over her eyes.

" Look, I can't see ya," Cowboy said, lifting the cap so her eyes showed. He stepped back when he saw, a look of confusion on his face before he gained his composure.

" Oh.." he said. Kid Blink didn't fail to see his look.

" Whatsa matta with 'is face? Looks regula to me," he said studying Lillith.

" Uh.. Nothin," Jack replied.

" Well, Jack," Mush started up, " We've been tryin to think of a good nickname for da kid here.." he said. Jack studied Lillith, an amused smile playing on his lips.

" How bout.. Inside.. He seems to keep everything inside." The boys grumbled a bit, and were not decided, when Old man Kloppman came up, waving a stick.

" You can think of this tomorrow, for now go to bed!" He practically yelled, making Lillith jump. Then he turned to her.

" There is a empty bunk in the right corner of the room. You can have that to sleep on." Lillith nodded her appreciation, then nervously followed the boys up stairs. The room was the biggest mess you had ever seen. It appeared as if a tornado had just blown through. Lillith spotted the empty bunk and made a beeline for it. The empty bed was on the top so she carefully hoisted herself up. It was creaky, and the mattress was a bit wore out, but at least it was a bed. At any rate it was better then sleeping behind a bunch of crates.

Lillith lay there, unable to sleep, when suddenly there was a voice beside her.

" Ey, Tom, I want to talk wid you tomorrow." Lillith could tell the voice belonged to Jack and pulled the blanket from the bed over her head. Jack would make her leave. He obviously knew she was a girl. Well at least this was one night off the street. After many anxious minutes, hours, she couldn't tell, Lillith finally fell asleep.

* * *

" Get up! Carry the banner!" Lillith jumped in the bed, almost bumping her head on the ceiling above.

" Careful there.. Tom," Jack said on his way to the bathroom. Lillith readjusted her cap enough so that her hair wouldn't show until she got to the water closet. Boys were getting ready, and Lillith felt a bit embarrassed to be in there. She hurried to the closet, which was empty at this time, and shut the door behind her.

" Whew," Lillith let out her breath, glad to be away from the newsies. She let down her thick hair, combing her fingers through it to try to be a bit neater. After this she tied it up with a string she had in her pocket. When she was finished, Lillith once again made her way out, deciding to quickly wipe her face on a towel.

" Can I see the towel?" she asked the current holder. He grinned mischievously.

" For a buck." Lillith didn't know exactly how to take this. " How about seventy five cents?" she asked weakly. The boy suddenly exploded with laughter, and Racetrack grabbed the towel from his hand.

" Just grab it kid. Save your money to buy papes." Lillith nodded her understanding, and took the offered towel. After she was done the girl made her way out as fast as her legs could carry her.

" Come on Tom," Jack said, giving her a curious look. " You don't want to be left behind.. Right?" Lillith nodded mutely and followed the boy out of the room, down the stairs, and to the street. As the other boys hurried by Jack raised his hand. The others stopped to see what he had to say.

" I gots to have a couple words with Tom here, so the rest of ya move on, we'll catch up." Lillith knew that now was the time that she had dreaded. Jack walked with her out of the public view.

" So kid," he said, grinning a little. " What's your real name?" Lillith gulped and decided to play dumb.

" What do ya mean?" she asked trying to copy his street slang. He looked at her sharply.

" Look, I know your da girl from the alley yesterday so tell me why your dressed as a boy and pretendin to be a newsie. Lillith gulped. Jack then made a sudden move, pulling her hat off. Her dark brown hair tumbled out. The boy gave her a triumphant look.

" My names Lillith," she said quietly. Jack stared, " That's an unusual name." Lillith shrugged, " Take it up with my parents." Then she remembered she didn't have any.

" And the reason your dressed as a boy?" Lillith sighed.

" Look, I didn't have a place to stay, and didn't want to be on the streets all night. Plus I need a way to earn some money." Jack stared at her.

" Alright den," he said, walking off. Lillith slumped against the wall. It must be his way of rejection. Then Jack turned.

" Well, are ya coming?" he asked. Lillith jumped up, happy.

" Really?" she asked, holding her breath. When the boy nodded she jumped with glee.

" Calm down," Jack said. " You wouldn't see no boy act that way."

* * *

Jack showed Lillith where to buy " papes" and told her how many to buy. When she was through he told her where to go sell.

" How do I sell?" she asked, while one of the boys laughed at her question. Jack sighed.

" You improve the truth." Lillith stared.

" You mean.. lie?" Jack nodded. Lillith crossed her arms.

" I never lie," she stated, unmovable. Jack shrugged.

" Okay, tell me if you sell any."

Lillith walked towards the place Jack instructed her, and noticed the Brooklyn Bridge, it's red height raising in the sky. Apparently the selling spot was quite near this bridge. Lillith stopped, looking into the paper for something interesting.

" This might work," she said, her face lighting up. Then Lillith began to cry out the headlines like she had heard other newsies.

" Power outage puts half of Manhattan in darkness! Read all about it! A penny a pape!" After a little of this, a tall gentleman approached and bought one. Soon she had sold ten. Lillith smirked. So much for having to lie. Suddenly, the girls eyes were drawn to two figures crossing the bridge. One was a girl clearly by the skirt she wore. At this distance Lillith could see little else. The other was a boy who was rather short compared to others, but he had a menacing, cocky air about him.

The two stopped before they were at the end of the bridge, and the boy clearly said something to the girl. She patted his back, and he shoved her hand off. Perhaps a boy and his girl having a fight? Lillith was unsure, so she went back to her papers. After a while she was startled by a distinctly female voice.

" Hello!" Lillith looked up, unsure what to expect. What she saw was a dirty blond girl, who's hair curled at the ends, who watched Lillith work with a pleasant smile on her face. She was apparently the same height as Lillith who was five foot two inches.

" So, are you new?" she asked, sitting on a nearby crate. Lillith watched her, confused.

" New?" she asked. The girl grinned.

" Yeah new to the job. You know, the newspaper job?" Lillith nodded in understanding.

" Oh, yeah that. Yes I am new." The girl nodded, then held her hand out.

" I'm Melody," she said politely. Lillith shook her hand. " Call me Tom." Melody took a few of Lillith's papes.

" Here, let me help," she offered. Lillith tried to take them back. " That's alright. No need." Melody shook her head in protest. " I might as well," she explained. " I need you to take me to the Manhattan boys anyway." Lillith looked at her, once again confused. Melody smiled again. Apparently she was patient.

" I come to Manhattan a lot. I like to hang out with the younger kids. You know, Les, Snipeshooter, and all of them. Anyway, Spot is getting irritated with it. He thinks it's too dangerous for me to walk in New York alone, and he won't go past the Brooklyn Bridge hardly. So, when we saw you we knew immediately you were one of Jacks newsies. So I convinced Spot to let me come over and for you to take me."

Lillith stared at her, taking this information in. Then she timidly raised her hand.

" Who's Spot?"


	3. New Friends

_Note: I bet you guys are happy that I'm getting this up! The speaking errors in this are attempts at the accents of the boys. This is shorter then last chapter, and maybe I didn't do so good on the Spot scene. Anyway, let me know what you think as always. Oh, if your not in this chapter much, don't worry your going to be in here more!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the newsies. Uruanna Undomiel owns Melody, Fire Vs. Water owns Bekah, Shadowthenewsie owns Shadow, and Awkward Quail owns Runaround. Please let me know if I depicted them alright.  
_

**Place To Belong Chapter 3 - New Friends  
**

Melody's mouth had dropped open in what Lillith assumed to be surprise. Lillith shifted uncomfortably, then Melody spoke. " You- you don't know who Spot is?" she managed to get out, the obvious shock on her face. Lillith shook her head. These people never failed to confuse her. Melody grinned, jumping off of the crate.

" Come on Tom. We're going to Tibby's." Lillith followed, still confused as she had no idea whatsoever what Tibby's could be. The two traveled back the way Lillith had come while Melody explained to her about the small restaurant the boys ate lunch at. Well at least someone was explaining something.

" Here we are!" Melody exclaimed, pushing the door of the little shop open.

" Hey Melody!" Jack waved when she entered. " I see you've met Tom," he said, grinning as he pulled a chair out for the blond girl. She sat down, nodding as she did so. Lillith sat in a chair beside the boy she had come to know as Crutchy, courtesy of the crutch he had to carry around because of his limp.

" Now boys," Melody said, her eyes twinkling, " Tom doesn't know who Spot is." A collective gasp went around the room and Lillith felt they were over dramatizing it a bit..just maybe.

" Kid," Race said, eyes wide in unbelief, " You don't know who Spot is?" Lillith shook her head. The boy chuckled just as he had the first time. You'd think these people would be nicer to new kids.

" Well, I 'spose Spot would like to meet da new kid…especially one who doesn't know he is!" The boys chortled. What great friends.

" I can introduce him to Spot," Melody proposed. " He can come back with me…that way Spotty won't worry." The newsies snickered at her use of Spotty but then went back to their food, as if nothing else mattered.

" Hey Tom," Crutchy said, holding up a menu. " What are you ordering?" Lillith took a look at the food for sale. " I don't know," she finally replied. " What do you recommend?" Crutchy smiled, then pointed to a title.

" Try the turkey sandwich. It's made of the best bread… and it's simple, but tasty." Lillith laughed. It wasn't because he said anything funny, it was just the friendliness of someone. Someone who hadn't laughed at her.

" Thanks," she grinned, " I'll try it." Lillith told the waiter what she wanted, also asking for a glass of water. After a few minutes of boys wolfing food down ravenously, Jack stood up.

" I have a proposal to make," he said, grinning. The newsies turned their attention to him, ready to listen to their leader.

" Toms nickname will be Con," he said, flashing Lillith a secret look. The boys mumbled among themselves before Boots spoke up. " You mean..like Spot Conlon. Like the Con in his last name?" Jack laughed.

" No, I mean Con like a trickster," he said. Blink scratched his head, then spoke up.

" Then why not call 'im Trickster?" he asked. The other boys nodded, liking the name.

" Alright den," Jack said, grinning all the more. " Trickster it is." Then Les, one of the younger newsies thought about it. " Wait," he said, confused. " Did you say Con 'cause ya think Toms gonna con us?" Jack laughed.

" It's a nickname kid," he ruffled the younger boys hair. " It could mean anything." Les nodded. Whatever Jack says goes. As Lillith was finishing her lunch there was the sound of the door opening. Naturally she looked up to see who had come in. Two girls entered. One was apparently younger then the other, but taller. She had dirty blond hair which was cut just below her shoulders. Her eyes were greenish hazel.

Her companion seemed extremely happy and would bounce up and down on her toes every few seconds. Her light brown hair had reddish tints and she had a big smile on her face. She grinned at Lillith, giving her a wave.

" Hey Shadow, Bekah, did you see the new kid?" Mush asked, grinning at Lillith. The shorter girl rolled her eyes. " Apparently so," she responded, probably because she had just grinned at Lillith before the question. Mush slapped his forehead, mumbling something about smart alecks. The younger girl, who was in fact taller then Lillith smiled at her in a friendly way.

" Well, Tom, this is Shadow," Jack motioned to the shorter girl. " And this is Bekah," the younger girl grinned, giving a little curtsy. " Shadow and Bekah, meet Tom or as he will now be called, Trickster."

" Hello Tricks!" Shadow said, heaving Lillith's arm up and down like a pump. " Hi," Lillith said, unsurely. The younger girl stepped forward. " It's nice to meet you Trickster," she said, her eyes twinkling.

It didn't take Lillith long to see that Shadow and Bekah liked to hang out with the boys for their friendly company. If Lillith wasn't disguised as a boy she would probably want to be close friends with both of them.

" So where do you live?" she asked Bekah who had seated herself on Lillith's other side. The girl who had been smiling a moment before, stopped all of a sudden, a sad look covering her face. Then it brightened again.

" No need to talk about that. Shadow and I, we stick together." Lillith nodded, unsure once again.

" Hey Tom, look!" Lillith turned to see what Crutchy was speaking of and was astonished to see Shadow twisting her arm around completely in a seemingly effortless way.

" How did you do that?" Lillith asked, her eyes wide. Shadow grinned, " Oh that's nothing," she replied. " Sometime I'll show you how I lick my elbow!" The boys laughed, then Melody stood.

" Well boys, I think Spot wanted me back before two," she said, rolling her eyes. " So, Tom, are you coming?" she asked, gesturing to Lillith. Melody patted Les on the back while Lillith stood out of her seat.

" By Trickster, see you later!" Bekah called, while Shadow gave pretty much the same good bye except calling her Tricks instead. Lillith waved to both girls and the newsies who were getting ready to head out for more selling. The pair left Tibby's together, Melody whistling a cheerful toon. As they walked toward the Brooklyn bridge, Melody kept studying Lillith closely. Finally she spoke up.

" You know, if a girl really studies you they can realize the truth." Lillith stopped dead in her tracks. _Oh no, _she thought. Melody grinned. " Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I understand why your keeping it a secret.. But I know you're a girl." Lillith realized she didn't feel like she had with Jack. This time she felt relieved, and so without realizing what she was doing, Lillith let out a joyful laugh.

" I'm so glad," she told Melody, smiling. " It's so hard, and I feel good to be able to have someone else besides Jack to know." Melody could have asked how Jack found out, but instead she kept smiling. Then she spoke up.

" I'm happy to know you're a girl too. You see, I don't have many girl friends. There is a girl in Brooklyn but she and I don't really spend time together much. Then there are Shadow and Bekah, but they're not around usually when I am there. I was surprised to see them today. You see, that is why I spend time with the younger ones. They make me happy, and less lonely." Melody looked into Lillith's eyes.

" So, will you be my friend?" Lillith saw the sincerity of the other girl and smiled, nodding.

" Of course," she said happily. " I need a friend. Oh, and my name- it's Lillith." Melody nodded happily. After walking a little more, the girl spoke up again.

" Lillith," she hesitated but continued, " Are you a Christian?" Lillith looked at her new friend, a big smile on her face. " Yes, are you?" Melody smiled happily. " I am," she said, face lighted up with happiness. Then, the two reached Brooklyn.

Lillith looked around, seeing boys jumping off of docks and swimming around, happy as larks.

Melody guided her through the boys standing or lounging in the path, and led her to where Spot Conlon stood. Lillith appraised the boy she was going to meet. He wore a rounded cabby hat, had grayish blue eyes, and his hair was tucked in the cap. He stepped forward, wearing a partially unbuttoned shirt, and pants held up by suspenders. Once again, Lillith noticed his shorter height, and his swagger.

" Your late Mel," he said, displeasure clear in his voice. He pulled a gold tipped cane out, and passed it from hand to hand. Lillith was glad that Melody was his sister or else she might be afraid.

" Spotty, does it matter?" Spot winced, and Melody smiled. " Besides," she said, gesturing towards Lillith. " I had a newsie bring me home." Spot appraised Lillith, noticing her for the first time.

" He looks a bit small. I don't see how a kid like that could protect you." Spot circled Lillith and she suddenly began to feel like prey.

" Hey," he said, realization dawning. " I ain't seen you before. You new?" Lillith nodded, and Melody grinned.

" Trickster has never heard of you," she told him. Spot's eyebrows arched. " What?" he sputtered. " Well maybe I should give him something to remember, so's he'll always know," the boy said, pulling a slingshot out of his pocket.

" Put it away Spot," Melody said, a reprimanding tone in her voice. Spot stared at her and she looked right back at him, unflinching. While this was going on Lillith noticed the girl standing behind him. She was wearing a purple shirt which was one of the most noticeable things about her. Her long brown hair was worn in braids, and she also had bangs. She grinned at Lillith, stepping around the siblings.

" They do this a lot," she whispered. " You see, they're twins. By the way, I'm Runaround." the girl stuck her hand out, and Lillith shook it. " They call me Trickster," she replied. The girl nodded. After a few minutes, Melody and Spot seemed to have forgotten their argument and were joking about something.

" Well Trickster, welcome to New York," Spot said grudgingly, shaking her hand. At this moment, Lillith could only be happy to know Melody. Apparently Spot didn't like people who knew nothing of him. Lillith said her good byes to Melody, then began her walk back to Manhattan. What a strange day.


	4. Newsies Know

_Note: So you guys are definitely glad I got this up right? I'm sorry I took so long. There is a busy place called real life that beckons me with dishes and school and everything else. Anyway, I hope you like this! Oh Bekah and Shadow, though you aren't in this chapter, you are a very important part of the next chapter. Once again I hope that you who are in this one like how I depicted your characters! Oh, one more thing. Thank you whoever nominated me for the New York Newsies Awards. It really made my day! Please let me know whoever it was so I can thank you personally. If you would like to nominate me the links are on my profile. Nominations end the fifth! Thanks once again!  
_

_Disclaimer: Here we go again. Disney= Newsies, Awkward Quail= Runaround, and Eruanna Undomiel= Melody.  
_

**Place To Belong - Chapter 4 - Newsies Know**

Lillith awoke early her second morning in the lodging house. She carefully let herself down, trying not to step on the boy below her bunk. When she reached the floor, Lillith tiptoed into the bathroom. If she was to get cleaned nicely at all she would have to do it before the boys awoke. Lillith shut the bathroom door, then filled the tub with water. Before she got in the girl found something to shove against the door - just in case one of the newsies woke early. The hot water felt refreshing and Lillith was glad to find some soap. When she was done with this, the girl put her boy clothes back on. Now, to tackle her hair. Lillith hadn't really thoroughly brushed her hair since the day she was kicked out. Now, she grabbed Racetracks comb and pulled it through the thick locks. It was a very hard task, for many knots had accumulated over the two days. As she stood there, trying to get the comb through a particularly nasty knot, she heard the door knob jiggle. There was no lock on the door so the person on the other side immediately began pushing.

" 'Ey, what's goin' on," a voice called out. It was Racetrack. " Who's in da bathroom?" The boy was pushing and Lillith knew that the little box she had shoved against the door wouldn't hold him long.

" Don't come in!" she yelled, hoping he would stop. No such luck.

" Trickster?" Race yelled, " Let me in da bathroom this instant or I will poisonally break it down!" he threatened. Apparently he didn't like people hogging the bathroom. Lillith looked around frantically for her string, but was unable to find it. In a desperate way Lillith tucked her hair under her cap. I didn't look as convincing as the first time, for when she left her stepfathers she had been wearing her hair in a bun. Now of course she had taken it down and didn't have time to fix it as she did in the water closet the time before.

" I warned ya!" Racetrack cried, bursting into the room, an extremely irritated look on his face. The boy stopped, a comical look on his face as his eyes looked at the comb in Lillith's hand. One of his suspender straps hung limp, but Race stepped forward, his mouth open.

" You - you," he sputtered. Lillith looked at the comb, then hesitantly offered it to the boy. He grabbed it out of her hand, glaring at her.

" Nobody uses my comb," he said, washing it as if he thought she might have lice. Then he noticed something else.

" How come your 'ats so puffy?" he asked. Lillith blushed when in the mirror she saw her hat sticking up.

" It's um…" she trailed off, not having an explanation. Then Race did the thing she dreaded. He did what Jack had done. He took her cap off. Racetrack stepped back in pure surprise.

" T- Tom.. You're a - a girl," it wasn't a question. It was a statement. Then Lillith heard Race mutter under his breath.

" How did I not see it?" The noise Race had been making had apparently woke some people because Kid Blink and Mush were soon looking in the door. Lillith watched as their mouths dropped open. She was doomed now.

" What's going on?" Blink asked while Mush stood there dumbfounded.

" Kid," Racetrack said, taking hold of her arm. " You've got some things to explain." By the time all the boys were up Race had Lillith in the room, showing that she wasn't Tom as they had thought she was. When the other boys first saw her and her long thick hair a collective gasp went around the room.

" So," Race said, chewing his cigar. " Explain." Lillith gulped, looking to where Jack leaned against the wall, smiling. So Lillith did explain. She told them about her stepfather getting rid of her, and how she was afraid with no place to stay. After she had explained everything the boys looked at her in wonder. When he noticed the girls sad look Mush spoke up.

" You managed to fool us all day. That's pretty good!" Lillith gave him a slight smile.

" Well," she said, picking up her canvas bag. " I suppose I will be going now. I'm sure you are all mad at me," Lillith prepared to walk bye the boys but a chorus of voices protested.

" Wait!"

" You don't have to go!"

" We're not mad!" Lillith paused, smiling gently at the boys.

" Thanks, but I probably couldn't have survived that bed another night anyway." Crutchy stepped up, putting a hand on the girls arm.

" You can have my bed Trickster," he said, motioning to one of the bunks.

" No!" Lillith hadn't even realized Kloppman had entered the room. " That wouldn't be proper at all," he said. Lillith sighed, and it was echoed by all the boys in the room.

" She can have the little back room. I don't use it much anymore. However, I do need one of you to donate a mattress. I know that the one on the bed she was sleeping on is terrible." Lillith stared at the man, her mouth open. Then she laughed.

" Oh Kloppman!" she cried attacking the old man with a hug.

" Wait, wait," he said, pushing her off though he gave her a smile.

" She can have my mattress," Crutchy offered, and was followed by several other offers.

" Thanks boys, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Lillith said, blushing at their concern now that they were aware she was a girl. So the newsies drew straws to see which would give their mattress and Bumlets was given the honor. In his joy of being able to give Lillith his mattress, the boy did one of his signature fan spins. Lillith shook her head, smiling a bit. These boys never failed to amuse and confuse her.

" Looks like you'll be needing a new nickname," Mush said, cap in hand. " I don't know dat Trickster is so good for a lady." Lillith smiled at him. If she had known before hand how the boys would accept her so easily she would never have dressed as a boy. Lillith had told the boys her name and Jack had boasted about figuring it out before. Now the girl once again picked up her bag. This time Itey came forward and took it from her.

" Let me carry that miss," he said, hoisting it on his shoulder as he would papes. Lillith followed behind him, and the other boys trailed her. It was strange how boys could change so quickly. First your just another newsie, then you're a girl, which meant something obviously for they were treating her with such cordiality.

" Here's da room," Itey said, setting the bag down.

" Watch out!" Bumlets called, and Lillith back away from the door as he and Mush came through with the mattress. They sat it on the iron bed frame in the room. Jack shooed the boys away then turned to Lillith.

" Hey," he said, a serious expression on his face.

" I think it would be best if ya pretended to be a boy outside of dis house. Got it?" Lillith nodded, and Jack smiled. " Alright den. Hurry up Lillith." With all the boys gone the girl looked around her new room. Besides the bed frame there was a small stand by the bed with a lamp on it, and a small chest of drawers. Kloppman must have been staying here. Lillith picked up the pile of blankets Boots had dropped on the floor and made the bed. There was a knock on the door and Lillith answered quickly. " Who is it?"

" It's Crutchy, Jack says it's time to go!" Lillith left her new room with a glad feeling inside her. She fixed her cap on her head and joined the boys heading to the distribution center. Blink gave her a friendly grin, and Lillith wondered why she had ever thought they would not accept her.

" Uh oh," Race said as they came in view of the center. " Looks like de Delancys are back from dere vacation," he said, grimacing a little. In the short time Lillith had been with the newsies she had heard a lot about the Delancys. Apparently they were dangerous, ignorant thugs. Jack had warned Lillith to stay away from them. He told her they would sooner beat a newsie up then speak civilly to them.

" Lil," Jack said, coming to the girl side. " Do exactly what I told ya yesterday, got it?" Lillith nodded, walking in line behind Itey. When she reached the window, Lillith pulled out her money. " Twenty papes please," she said to Weasel, a rather rude man.

" Twenty papes," he told the two grown men beside him who Lillith decided must be the Delancys. They both sneered at her as they slammed the papers down in front of them.

" Well what do ya know. We've got ourselves a new one." One of them said. " Yeah," the bigger one piped in. " This one seems a bit scrawny though. Hey kid," the speaker made a fist at Lillith. " Watch out," he said in a menacing tone. Then he and his brother started laughing and Lillith hurried down from the platform as fast as she could.

" Not very friendly," Lillith muttered to no one in particular.

" Ya think?" Blink asked, giving her another grin. Lillith shrugged, then turned to Jack.

" Where should I sell?" she asked, unsure of what to do this day. He shrugged.

" You could try Central Park for now.. And maybe da harbor after lunch." Lillith nodded, waving as she started off towards the big park. Her father had taken her there as a little girl and she knew it wasn't far from the lodging house so she shouldn't get lost. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breman Mcdugal sat in the New York Lawyers Office, listening to the man who had handled Paul Reynolds case.

" It's just not possible," the lawyer, Mr. James Richards said, adjusting his spectacles as he read over some pages.

" Mr. Reynolds will clearly states that his money cannot be withdrawn by anyone other than his daughter, Miss Lillith Reynolds. There was a set amount for his wife as well but the majority was left to his child. I also understand that your late wife already withdrew the money before her death." Mr. Mcdugal nodded, his emotion not showing on his face though a turmoil went on inside.

" Isn't there some way to take the money out? I was going to bring it as a surprise to Lillith. You wouldn't want to ruin her happiness now would you?" he spoke, lying through his teeth. The lawyer stared at him, before giving a little smile.

" The child could withdraw the money herself if she wanted. You see, usually the receiver must be at least eighteen to get the money. However, the court, for some unknown reason allowed Mr. Reynolds to make it so his daughter could withdraw at an age as young as sixteen.. Which I hear is her age now?" Mr. Mcdugal nodded stiffly.

" So," the lawyer continued, " You must either bring her to receive the money or get Lillith to sign it so you can withdraw. There is no further way I can help you." Mr. Mcdugal nodded. Somehow he would have to find the girl he had just gotten rid of. Some how.

* * *

" Hey!" Melody called, running up to Lillith from behind. The girl turned, wondering what her friend was doing in Central Park.

" Hi," Lillith said softly, then saw that Runaround was with her. She gave the girl a smile, then turned back to Melody.

" What are you doing here?" she asked, waiting for an answer. Melody brushed a blond wisp of hair that the wind had blown into her face away.

" I talked to Snipeshooter on the way over. He told me you were here." Lillith smiled.

" I thought Spot didn't want you to come over without a protector?" It was more of a question then a statement and Melody grinned.

" He doesn't know," she said, then turned to Runaround. " Do you think he'll be mad?" The girl who now wore a purple vest stepped up, her eyes twinkling like a star. " You bet. I'm glad I came with you though. I wanted to come see Mush, Blink, and Skittery," she said, naming them off on her fingers and flashing Lillith another grin.

" Anyway, Melody wanted to come here first. So are you going to go to Tibby's with us?" Lillith looked up, surprised.

" Again?" she asked, a bit confused. Melody nodded, smiling big.

" The newsies go there every day. It's like their hangout spot. You know?" Lillith nodded her understanding.

" So are you ready?" Runaround asked, eying the papers under Lillith's arm. The girl nodded.

" Sure. I'm starving. Jack says I can sell whatever I have left at the harbor." The other girls nodded and they left the park.

* * *

When the three girls entered the newsies quiet their cheerful banter and changed instead to a new sound.

" Trickster, I saved ya a seat!" Crutchy said, pointing to a chair by his side.

" Melody come sit with me!" Les said, giving her puppy dog eyes. Melody laughed and did as the little one requested.

" Hey Runaround! How's it goin?" Blink asked, while Mush pulled a chair out for her. Lillith sat down next to Crutchy, heaving a sigh.

" Long day?" he asked, biting a piece of bread. Lillith nodded.

" Whoever though selling newspapers could be so hard. The boy grinned.

" Don't worry. We're gonna make it easier for ya." He smiled again. Lillith smiled at her friend with appreciation.

" So," the newsie continued, " Because of your obvious exhaustion," Lillith laughed at this.

" I am going to buy your lunch." Lillith protested but Crutchy could just not be swayed. So she enjoyed a meal she didn't have to pay for, then stood up, determined to sell the rest of her papers by three.

" Hey Trickster!" Melody called, and Lillith turned to see what she wanted.

" Remember to come walk me home before four. Since Spot didn't give me a specific time," she winked, " I'm just gonna take it slow." Lillith nodded, smiling.

" I'll do my best!" Melody nodded, and Lillith waved good bye to Runaround. Then the once rich girl left, walking towards the harbor. Never guessing what was in store.


	5. Not A Common Thing

_Note: 'Ello! Sorry about de wait! I'm doing my best to work on like four stories.. yeah.. so anyway, please let me know what you think, and vote for Place to Belong in the New York Newsies Awards! The link is on my profile. It says nominate, but I haven't changed it yet. I would still like to know who nominated me! Oh, and I know this was a short chapter but I have to go to bed!  
_

_Disclaimer: Disney owns Newsies, Water Vs. Fire owns Bekah, ShadowTheNewsie owns Shadow, and buglegirl1899 owns Zoo. Melody and Runaround will be in the next chapter. You would probably have been in this one but I need to go to bed.  
_

**Place To Belong Chapter 5 - Not A Common Thing  
**

Lillith finished selling her papers in record time, causing a smile of satisfaction to cross her face. Jack had been right about the harbor. The work men apparently were interested in the news. Lillith looked up at the sun. She would have to hurry if she was going to walk Melody home. The girl began walking and whistling quietly to herself. After a while she looked up, and a pang of fear shot through her.

" Where am I?" she said to herself. She knew it was bound to happen sometime, and now it had. Manhattan is a big city, and she hadn't been paying attention like she needed to. Now, Lillith knew she wouldn't be in time for her friend. The girl tried to ask directions, but everyone shrugged her off in a most rude way. After what seemed hours, Lillith noticed the towering structure of the Brooklyn bridge. Her heart leaped. Lillith knew she could find her way back from the bridge, now she just had to get there. The sky was now beginning to darken and Lillith felt an urgency to get to the lodge house. Out of the shadows, Lillith heard a menacing voice that she faintly recognized.

" Well look what we got here." Two men stepped out of the shadows, and the girl knew them immediately. Oscar and Morris Delancey.

" A lost little newsie.. All alone," Oscar said, beginning to circle around. Lillith began thinking of him as a vulture.

" Are you scared little newsie?" At this moment a feeling of fear did wash over the girl. Why did it have to happen that when she was alone she met up with two sinister figures, both bigger then her?

" You know," Oscar said, while Morris looked on with his fist in the palm of his hand.

" We have something to settle with Jack.. So it might just be fate that you are here." Lillith gulped, and without waiting to see what would happen next, the girl ran, hoping that she was faster then them. Legs pumping up and down, Lillith heard heavy breathing behind her.

_Run. Run. Don't stop. Don't look back. Keep going! _She was growing tired now, but she kept running, hoping to reach the lodging house. It was an ill fated hope. Lillith jerked to a stop as Morris grabbed the back of her suspenders. Then he pulled her into an alleyway. Fear once again shot through the girl. Would she die tonight? The two men were breathing rather heavily and Oscar jerked Lillith angrily.

" You've done it now," he spat out. " We've decided to take our vengeance out on you.. We think Jack is sorta fond of you in a way.. And you made it worse by running.. Much worse." Lillith backed into the brick of the building beside the alley. She closed her eyes as Morris pulled his hand back in a fist. _Lord, help me._

* * *

Trickster, Trickster!" There was an urgent voice calling her. She needed to get up.. But she couldn't move. The pain was too great.

" Come on Tricks!" another voice said, worry in her voice. After what seemed a long while, though in reality it was a few short minutes, Lillith was able to partly open one eye. Searing pain ran through her head and she groaned.

" Oh, your alright," a voice said, sounding relieved. Lillith saw the worried face of Bekah on one side of her, and knew it was her who had spoken. Shadow was on the other side, and she looked equally worried, confused, and scared. Behind them, Lillith noticed another girl. She was rather tall, about five foot six, and had long, dirty blond hair. She looked a bit nervous, and kept looking over her shoulder.

" What happened?" Lillith croaked, and she knew her voice sounded absolutely horrible, and it felt as if there were sawdust in her mouth.

" Zoo found you here in the alley," Bekah said nervously, motioning towards the other girl.

" Yes," Shadow said, looking at Lillith sadly. " Someone messed you up pretty good."

" I bet I know who it was," Zoo, quiet until now said.

" Your probably right," Lillith said, coughing, and grimacing as pain wracked her body.

" How bad is it?" the girl asked, speaking of the damages. Bekah acted as if she didn't want to say, but then spoke up.

" One of your eyes is swollen shut, and your face is all bruised up, and your nose is bleeding.." Bekah looked away, so Shadow continued.

" I guess they must have hurt your legs too.. And your back and all.. That's why it hurts to move."

" They also stole your money," Zoo said, giving the girl a compassionate look.

" Where are you guys sleeping?" Lillith asked. Bekah shifted her eyes, but after a moment Zoo spoke up.

" Where we've always' slept.. In the alleyway's where no one can find us. Lillith was very surprised. No wonder Bekah hadn't told her before. She didn't want people to know she slept on the streets.

" I - I don't think I can move just yet," Lillith said shakily. Shadow nodded.

" I'll go get help," then she ran off.

" Just lie still," Bekah said, lifting Lillith's head so that it was lying in the other girls lap. Zoo sat at her side.

" Here," she said, dabbing at Lillith's nose with a tattered, dirty cloth. Lillith winced, but didn't tell the girl to stop.

" I've never been beat up before," she said, her voice taking on a slightly higher pitch with wonder added in.

" Shh," Bekah soothed.

" It's not usually a common thing," Zoo said, laughing nervously. Lillith begin to laugh, but it was too much and sent her into a fit of coughs.

" Easy there," Bekah said. Suddenly, there was a clatter of footfalls, and many exclamations. In a few moments, Jack's face was over Lillith.

" What did they do to you?" he said, horror on his face. Anger replaced it however, and he said with firm resolve, " I'll get dem for this!" Several other of the friends Lillith had made crowded around, all with worried expressions.

" We're gonna have to carry you out, okay?" Jack said. Lillith did her best to nod. One of the boy's supported her head and shoulders, while another carried her feet. The rest did what they could. It was like a parade of sorts. Two boy's carrying a hurt person down the street, followed by a bunch of other boy's and several girl's.

Lillith clenched her teeth at the pain, but kept a brave face. After what seemed like the longest time, the company reached the lodging house. Old Kloppman had already left, and the boy's had been searching for Lillith all evening. When the group arrived at Lillith's room, the boy's carefully placed her on her bed.


	6. Recovery

_Note: This chapter was sort of a little writers block chapter. I was having a bit of trouble. This is my transition to the next exciting part of the story, so keep waiting! You guys who weren't featured much, I'm sorry about that. But, as always, you will be here a good amount! Don't forget to review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, ha! No one can sue me now! :D Uruanna Undomiel owns Melody, Buglegirl1899 owns Zoo, Water Vs. Fire owns Bekah, Awkward Quail owns Runaround, and ShadowTheNewsie owns Shadow.  
_

**Place To Belong- Chapter 6 - Recovery**

Morning light streamed through a small window in Lillith's little room. The girl attempted to stretch, but was reminded of her injuries of the night before.

" Ohhh," she said, lowering herself back in the bed. As Lillith looked at her dirty clothing, she decided that today she was going to have a bath, no matter how much pain she might go through. After a while, a knock sounded on the door.

" Come in," Lillith called. Mush entered the room.

" Morning. Jack sent me to ask if you would need anything before we leave." Lillith wasted no time.

" Oh yes! Could you boys bring down the tub, and fill it with water?" Mush nodded. After a few minutes boy's began to come in the room, carrying big buckets of water. Jack carried in the big wooden tub, and sat it in the middle of the room, and the boy's poured the water in.

" Anything else you'll need Lil?" Jack asked, he had begun to shorten her real name to Lil, or Lilli.

" If you see Melody, or one of the other girl's could you send them over?" Jack nodded.

" Sure thing. Take care of yourself Lil.. Don't overdo it." Lillith nodded.

" I'll try."

Lillith figured out a way to have a bath in a way that caused little pain, and was quite happy to be clean after her time in the alley. The girl slipped the only dress she had brought over her head. It was navy blue, and the length went halfway between her knee and ankle. A white belt could be tied around the waist, but the girl didn't make it too tight on account of bruises. After she was done, Lilith sank back into the bed. She was a little bored, but after a while the door to the room was thrust open.

" Oh Lillith!" It was Melody. Her eyes were wide open with alarm. " Jack told me about what happened. I can't believe it's true!" Lillith nodded.

" I'm afraid so." Melody knelt beside the bed.

" This is why Spot doesn't want me out alone." Lillith looked around.

" Where's Runaround?" Melody motioned over her shoulder.

" Talking with Kloppman. She'll be here in a minute. But.. She doesn't know you're a girl yet.. So she might get a bit alarmed.

" Hey Trickst-," Runaround had entered the room, but as soon as she came in, her eyes grew wide as saucers, even bigger then Melody's had been." Lillith felt sorry for her friend.

" Runaround, I'm a girl. I should have told you earlier. I'm sorry about that." Runaround laughed nervously.

" Oh, it's fine." Melody smiled.

" Is there anything we can get you Lillith?" The girl smiled ruefully, running her finger through her tangled up hair.

" I could really use Race's comb right now." Melody laughed.

" I'll get it," Runaround offered, her eyes sparkling with fun.

" You know, he's gonna kill you?" Melody asked, smiling at her friend. Lillith sighed.

" Well, see it this way. I don't really think he could do anything to me that would hurt anymore then what's already happened." Melody propped Lillith's pillows up behind her.

" Good point." Runaround ran back into the room, Racetrack's comb high in the air.

" Here," she said, tossing it on the bed.

" Just don't tell Race I was any part of this." Lillith laughed.

" Sure thing."

Lillith asked Melody and Runaround to break the news to Shadow, Bekah, and Zoo, that she was a girl. They all said they would've guessed, of course, that would have to be proven. As the days passed, Lillith received visits from many of the Newsies.

" Hey Crutchy," she said when her friend came into the room. He sat down in the chair the boy's had moved into the room.

" What's that?" she asked, motioning towards something he was holding in his hands.

" Oh, one of my socks. There's a huge hole in it, and I'm tryin' to figure out how to fix it." Lillith smiled.

" Let me see." Crutchy handed her the sock, and she studied the hole.

" Well, all you need is someone to darn this for you. I have an idea. Why don't you find me a needle and some thread. I'll do it. Oh, and tell Jack I'm getting out of this bed now. I'm feeling much better." Crutchy nodded.

" Okay. You can deal with him." Lillith laughed.

" Fine."

Racetrack still had no clue about Lillith using his comb again since every day it was replaced in the spot he kept it. Lillith stood out of her bed, and combed her hair, surveying her appearance in the small mirror Itey had brought in from upstairs. The girl smiled. The bruises were fading, and she almost looked like a normal girl again. Then Lillith thought of her old life. The newsies still did not know about her coming from a wealthy family. Now, thinking of herself in a dress, Lillith thought back to one of her memories.

" _Ahh, Miss Lillith, aren't you looking lovely this evening?" Lillith smiled at the young man holding his hand out, though really she disliked him quite immensely. _

" _Hello, William." Mr. Mcdugal had been pushing Lillith towards William for months. The girl sighed, walking down the stair steps as she had just come from upstairs. _

" _Lillith, I, I really like you a lot." Lillith grimaced, although William did not see her._

" _William, stop. I don't want you to dig yourself any deeper. I know the only reason you like me is because of your parents pushing you to marry me. Well, you don't have to. I know that there are some other girl's who would be much more appreciative of you." _

_The boy looked a little shocked, but then he nodded._

" _Alright, Lillith. Your right." The girl watched as William Pendleton walked away. She decided to go have a talk with her mother after this._

A tear splashed out of Lillith's eye at the memory of her mother. She had been right about William though, he had found another girl. One who liked him, and they had gotten married. Lillith was a great deal younger then William, and she supposed that Mr. Mcdugal had been planning on getting rid of her that way. But it hadn't worked.

" Lillith! Why aren't you in bed?" The girl turned to see Jack standing in the door. Then he noticed the tears glimmering in her eyes.

" Hey, why are you crying?" he asked softly, patting her back.

" I was just thinking of someone that I've lost. My mother." Jack was surprised, Lillith had never mentioned a mother. She hadn't even said anything about a family.

" Well," Jack said. " I can't have you going around in your condition." Lillith shook her head.

" No Jack. Today, I am going walking with Bekah, Shadow, Zoo, Runaround, and Melody, and you can't stop me!" Jack shrugged.

" Well, I guess you can't stop a woman. But your taking one of the boy's with you!"


	7. Story Teller

_Note: So I like this chapter. I know there isn't very much action, but I hope it's still interesting. Shadow, I'm working on putting your idea in. Bear with me. Let me know if you thought any of this was funny because I tried to have some humor bits. So let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Newsies. I just own Lillith, and Jumper. BugleGirl1899 = Zoo, Eruanna Undomiel = Melody, Water Vs. Fire = Bekah, = Runaround, and ShadowTheNewsie = Shadow.  
_

**Place To Belong Chapter 7 - The Story Teller**

Lillith breathed in outside air for the first time in several days. Though it wasn't fresh like country air, it was outside, and that's what mattered. Lillith had pinned her long hair into a bun at the back of her neck. This hair style kept the hair out of her face, and looked nice enough. The other girls in the group had been talking but Lillith was too interested in the what was going on in the city to pay attention to the cheerful banter of her friends.

Children played in the street, and a little bird flew out of a broken window of an old, abandoned building. Lillith smiled with pleasure as she saw a flower pushing it's head out of the ground of a garden plot.

" Oh, great are the wonders of God's creations!" the girl cried, throwing her arms out, a smile parting her lips. Incidentally, the other girls stared at her unexpected out burst. Some passers by stared for a moment as well. Melody, however, grinned, and grabbed Lillith's hand in a friend's grasp.

" Yes they are!" she said enthusiastically. Shadow and Bekah laughed, while Zoo grinned, and Runaround smiled.

" You know," Bekah said, studying her friend a few minutes later. " It's a good thing you stopped dressing like a boy. I mean, you don't even look like one, so how did you even trick us?" Lillith shrugged.

" I don't know. It just happened I guess." Suddenly, a twinkle came into Lillith's eyes. " And, I pulled my cap low." This statement earned the girl a chorus of laughter. Then her face paled.

" What is it?" Zoo asked, immediately concerned. Lillith shook her head.

" You girls stay right here. I'll be right back." The others watched, confused as she walked away. Lillith ripped a poster attached to a tree off, and read it, moving her lips silently. Now, the other girls had not seen the poster.

It read, have you seen this girl? There was a picture of Lillith in one of her nice dresses, with a fancy hairstyle with loose pieces that were curled. At the bottom of the poster read, Please find my daughter, Lillith Reynolds, age sixteen. $500 reward. Come to Breman Mcdugal with any information.

The rest was the man's address. Lillith crumpled the notice up, and put it in her pocket. She knew her step father was up to no good, or else he would not be looking for her. The girl's were waiting for Lillith.

" What was that all about?" Bekah asked, for they had seen her crumple up the poster, though not what was on it.

" I was reading the notice," Lillith said, not paying much attention to her friends as her mind was on other things. Shadow grinned, a mischievous glint in her eye.

" Must not have liked it," she suggested. Zoo and Melody smiled, but as they walked back to the lodging house a heavy cloud seemed to cover all of the girl's bright spirits.

* * *

When the group reached the lodging house several of the boys gathered around. One of the littler ones, Jumper, ran up to Lillith as soon as she entered.

" What's up boys?" she asked, looking at their expectant faces. Jumper stepped up, grabbing Lillith's hand.

" Snipeshooter said you'd tell us a story." Lillith raised her eyebrow at the boy, who shrugged, turning away, cigar in his mouth. Melody smiled watching Lillith closely.

" I have the feeling she will," she said. Shadow grinned.

" Well, how bout it? Would you girls like to hear a story?" this question was said to Bekah, Zoo, and Runaround. They all smiled, and nodded.

" Please!" Tumbler, Les, and Jumper cried, pulling on the girl. Lillith threw her arms in the air.

" Fine! I'll tell you a story. But you all have to sit quietly, okay?" The boys nodded enthusiastically.

" Good. We'll do it in my room, so go sit down." The boys ran off, and Lillith smiled. She slowly followed, Melody, Zoo, Bekah, Shadow, and Runaround all trooping behind. As they walked they passed Race and Jack. They both stared at her, Race's cigar hanging limply in his mouth.

" What?" she demanded. Race shrugged, and Jack's eyes were full of laughter.

" Well, go on storyteller," he said, pushing her playfully away. She rolled her eyes, and made her way to her doom. Bekah snickered.

" Let's go hear that story."

* * *

" And so David defeated Goliah, and the people all called him a hero." Lillith looked around her audience. They all had looks of awe on their faces, and eagerness to hear more. Lillith sat like a Queen on her bed, while the others were her subjects, sitting on the floor. Crutchy was the only other one not sitting on the ground. He sat in the chair next to the bed.

" I think I've heard dat story before," he said softly, rubbing his head as if probing for memories.

" Probably. You've gone to Sunday School right?" Crutchy looked at her, then a pained look entered his face.

" Sure I have. A long time ago." Lillith was a bit thrown off by his reaction to Sunday School, but she shrugged it off.

" Have any of you been to Sunday School?" she asked, turning to the rest of the gathering. She was met with blank stares by all except for Melody, who nodded slightly.

" Well, Sunday School is a place where children and adults go to learn about Jesus." One of the little ones raised his hand.

" What's Jesus?" he asked, his brow crinkled. Lillith could almost see his mind working. She smiled softly, but there was a sad look in her eyes.

" Well, you see honey, Jesus is God's son."

" Who's God?" Lillith felt a pang in her heart.

" God is your father. He created this world, and he loves us all." Crutchy stiffened, turning his back. Lillith watched him for a second, worried. Then she turned back to her audience.

" In fact, God loves us so much, that he actually gave up his own son, Jesus, to die so that we could go live with him in Heaven."

" What's Heaven?" Tumbler asked, soaking all her words in. Lillith sighed then looked at the boy.

" I'll put it this way. Heaven is the most wonderful place you can imagine." Jumper licked his lips.

" Is there.. food?" he asked, hunger in his eyes. Lillith laughed, but she knew the little boy was serious. A newsboys life was a hungry one. Lillith wanted so much to help the boys and girls in New York.

" Yes there's food," she assured. " And there are lots of other things. Heaven will be the most beautiful place. It will be wondrous. Best of all you'll see Jesus." Boots looked at her thoughtfully.

" Tell us more about Jesus." Lillith nodded.

" Well, I have to go all the way back to the beginning. You see, God created Adam and Eve, they were the first people. Well, they lived in a beautiful, wonderful garden. Now, God told them they could eat of all the trees of the garden, except one. So then.."

* * *

Lillith watched as the little boys trooped out of the room, smiling fondly at them.

" They are wonderful, aren't they?" Melody asked, leaning on the doorframe. Lillith nodded, then a frown came upon her face.

" Do you know what's wrong with Crutchy? He left when I started telling about the serpent, and all." Melody looked down.

" I'm not sure. I know he was a very troubled young boy when he came here. I think he had just recently gotten that limp, and he wouldn't talk about his past the boys said." Lillith nodded, biting her lip.

" Well, I'll have to finish the story tomorrow. Do you think any of them will accept Jesus?" Melody smiled.

" I have this feeling. It says, I think they will." Lillith smiled, then left the room. Jack was in the lobby, and he grinned at her.

" Nice story. Yep, I've definitely figured out a good nickname for ya. It'll be Story Teller. Cause you tell them so your audience listens." Lillith smiled.

" I like it. Sure beats Trickster!" Jack nodded. " It sure does." Just then, Kloppman came in, white hair flying like crazy, a wild look in his eyes.

" Get to bed!" he screamed, brandishing a broom stick, and proceeding to whack Jack with it. He winked at Lillith.

" Night!" he called, running up the stairs with Kloppman not far behind. Lillith shook her head. Jack was the closest thing she had to a big brother, and she already loved him like one. She proceeded to turn to the other girls, telling them all good night.

" Isn't someone going with you?" she asked Runaround and Melody. They shook their heads.

" No. Spotty wanted to come.. but I wouldn't let him." Melody grinned. " He doesn't know you're a girl yet." Lillith smiled, then turned to Shadow, Bekah, and Zoo.

" Now, you three. I know everything. Zoo told me. You are going to stay here with me. It's not a good idea for girls to sleep alone on the streets. We may not be able to get more mattresses, but we can get more blankets and make pallets. Bekah and Shadow can share the bed, or if you'd rather, we could take turns with it." They at first told her no, and they didn't want to put her out, but, eventually they agreed.

Lillith made some pallets, and she and Zoo bedded down, grinning at each other. Bekah and Shadow called their good nights from the bed, and in a few minutes time, there was silence in the room. The Story Teller, and her friends, were asleep.


	8. The Dream

_Note: I hope you like this chapter, though it's he he a bit awkward. This story isn't a romance, though it kinda has someone.. well.. just read it. Special thanks to **Eavis **for beta-ing for me!  
_

_Disclaimer: Read earlier chapters._

**Place To Belong Chapter 8 - The Dream**

Lillith found herself pondering her past. She had told the newsies and the girls that she had been kicked out by her step father, but she hadn't gone into any specifics. In fact, no one at the lodging house even knew her last name. She never talked about her past, and worried that she wouldn't be accepted if she told them who she was in society. This thought daily troubled the girl as she sat darning stocking, and patching shirts for the boys. She felt dishonest every time Jack spoke of scabbers. How could she tell them?

"Here you go," Lillith said, handing Jumper his patched shirt. The little boy, who was eight at the oldest, climbed into Lillith's lap, hugging her.

"Thanks mommy." Lillith was very much surprised at this, but she didn't reprimand the boy. After all he probably had none. Instead she gave him a hug right back. A warm fuzzy feeling seemed to tingle all through the girl as Jumper got down and ran out of the room. Lillith stood up and walked out of her small bedroom into the lobby.

"Jack," she called across the room to where he was conferring with David.

"Huh? Yeah?" he asked, waiting for her to speak. He looked worriedly at the hand resting on her hip.

"I want to sell again. I can't make any money sitting around the lodging house." Jack ran a hand through his hair, his face set.

"I still have to take care of some scum first," he said resolutely. Lillith grimaced at the thought of what Jack would do to the Delancy's.

"Don't hurt them too bad," she told him. He just gave a smile that let her know he wouldn't listen to a word she said.

Just then a ball flew through the room, hitting Jack in the shoulder. A moment later, a blushing Bekah entered the room, picked up the wooden ball, and hastily said her apologies to Jack. Then she left, tossing the ball to Shadow. Jack grinned at Lillith, rubbing his shoulder.

"Wow. Them girls you brought ken be dangerous."

Lillith smiled. "We all can, Jack."

He shrugged and walked away.

"Lil?" Lillith turned, surprised to see Crutchy. " Hey," she said softly. The boy stood nervously, propped up by his crutch, cap crumpled in his hand.

"I - I - Could I talk to you? In private?"

Lillith nodded, motioning towards her room. " Sure." They walked into the room, and Lillith shut the door. She sat on her bed, while Crutchy took his customary seat by her side.

"Lillith, I wanted to talk to you about some stuff." He looked at his hands as he spoke, still fiddling with his hat. " Ya see, I got a little upset the other day 'cause of some stuff dat happened when I was a kid." Lillith nodded, aware that Crutchy was going to tell her something very private.

"Ya see, when I was little my family went to Church every Sunday." Lillith nodded again. Crutchy looked up, his face displaying varied emotions.

"I went to Church, and prayed and everything. My mum and dad insisted on it. But God couldn't save them," he said bitterly.

Lillith looked at her lap. Situations like this were very hard to know how to handle.

"What happened?" she asked. Crutchy wiped a tear from his eye roughly, not wanting to seem weak.

"It was a sickness. It hit my home and those around me real fast. We weren't even sure what it was. It killed my mother, father, and baby sister Mary."

A tear slipped out of Lillith's own eye. " I'm so sorry," she condoled, but Crutchy was still speaking.

"After dat, I had to get a job. I still had two sisters who needed my help. Every day I worked at de factory, earning a little money to buy bread. Den one day I came home and Hannah and Hope weren't there. Instead dere was a man who tried to catch me. Turns out he was from de orphanage. Dey tried to take me, but I escaped."

Lillith frowned, thinking of his sisters.

"I still went to work though," Crutchy continued. "De people didn't look for me in de factory. Probably didn't like goin' in de place. It was me constant hope dat I could save enough money, to get Hope and Hannah out of de orphanage." He looked ruefully at the floor.

"It didn't happen though. Dere was an accident in de factory, ruined my leg. Another boy who worked there sent me to be a newsboy. Said I'd get tips 'cause I was a crip now." Crutchy snorted.

Lillith patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We'll find some way to get your sisters away from the orphanage. Even if it's waiting until you're old enough to adopt them."

Crutchy smiled at the girl. " Lil?"

She smiled at him, glad to have him as a friend. "Yes?"

"I think you're wonderful. I think I - I might be in love with you."

Lillith was shocked. Crutchy got up and hobbled out of the room faster then you could imagine a boy on crutches could, his cheeks a bright pink. Lillith sat there on her bed, still surprised. Lillith knew she couldn't like him the same way. Being a Christian, she felt she must marry someone having the same beliefs as her. Crutchy was apparently very bitter against God, and if Lillith ever considered someone that way, she knew she had to marry a good Christian man. On the other hand, Lillith didn't want to lose her friendship with the boy.

"God, give me wisdom," she prayed.

The rest of the day Lillith fiddled around at the lodging house, sweeping the floor, reading her Bible, doing other cleaning, and constantly praying. She changed into her big white nightgown she had brought, and slipped under the covers of her bed beside Zoo. It was their turn to share the bed. For a few minutes she stared at the ceiling, and after a while fell into a slumber.

"_It still fits!" Adelaide Reynolds said, giving a twirl for her eight year old daughter. Lillith sat on the edge of the bed, her short legs dangling._

"_You look pretty mama!" she proclaimed. The woman smiled._

"_Yes, well, it's been a long while since I've worn it. Ten years in fact." _

_A voice from the doorway broke in on them._ "_You still look just as you did on our wedding day." _

_Adelaide blushed._ "_Oh Paul." _

_Lillith jumped from the bed. For their tenth anniversary the girl's parents had dressed in the clothing they had worn on their wedding day. Mrs. Reynolds wore a long sleeved, floor length wedding dress with a lovely veil. Lace and beads were embroidered on the hem and neckline. Mr. Reynolds wore a white suit, and looked very handsome. The couple had even let Lillith get dressed up in a white dress, and she was absolutely loving it all. _

_Adelaide turned back to her daughter._ "_Guess what, Lillith? Someday, this dress will be yours. The veil too. And you're going to look beautiful on your wedding day." _

_Paul nodded, lifting his daughter in the air and twirling her in a circle._ "_Yes, it will be such an honor to walk such a beautiful little lady down the aisle. But that is a long way off." _

_Lillith giggled._ "_I know papa." _

_Adelaide straightened the collar on her daughter's dress._ "_Well now, I don't believe we can wear these clothes to dinner, so we had best put them safely away. Now where are you taking me for dinner, dear?" _

_Paul's eyes twinkled._ "_It's a surprise." _

_Lillith wasn't going to dinner with her parents, as it was, after all, their special day. After they were changed into regular evening dress the little girl watched as her parents climbed into the carriage._

"_Lillith, come get changed!" a voice called. _

_The little girl started._ "_Yes, nurse." She ran up the stairs to her bedroom, and waited as her nurse changed her. Lillith reached her hand out to touch the white folds of her mother's wedding dress..._

"Lillith! Shadow! Zoo! Bekah! It's morning!"

Lillith sat up in bed.

Kloppman stood beside her. He always gave them a more gentle awakening then the boys, and she was grateful for it. The girl reflected on her dream, wondering what it meant. She hadn't been able to bring the wedding dress with her, and she wondered what Mr. Mcdugal had done with it. Sighing, she approached Jack in the lobby where he was fixing his hat, leaving the other girls rubbing their eyes and grumbling.

"Can I go today?" she asked, a bit impatiently.

Jack grinned. "Sure, but put your boys outfit on. I want to see how da Delanceys react."

Lillith nodded. She went back into the room, and looked at the others."I'm going to work today."

The other girls looked a bit downcast.

"Oh," Bekah replied.

Lillith grinned. "You can come too, if you get some boys clothes. I can't promise you'll look like boys though. You're all much too pretty!"

Shadow looked up, her eyes twinkling."We'll steal the boys' extra clothes!" she announced. Bekah laughed, and Zoo motioned to the stairs.

"They've left the bunk room. Let's go."

Lillith smiled as they hurried up the stairway. She waited for them to return, so Jack stood by the lodge house door, waiting for the girl he felt he needed to take care of.

"We're back!" Bekah cried, with a sweep of her arm indicating all three of them. Lillith stifled a giggle. They looked awkward in baggy pants and shirts that were much to big for them. A hat was lopsidedly sitting on Bekah's head, and Shadow had put a vest on backwards. Zoo came last, pulling her foot into some boots that looked about three sizes too big.

Lillith did let out a little giggle, and Shadow frowned at her. "What's so funny?"

Lillith shook her head, still chuckling.

"Let's go," Jack ordered, keeping quiet about what he thought of the girls dressed in his newsies' clothing.

What the girls didn't see as they left was a small smile tugging at the corners of Jack's mouth as he shook his head. _Wow._


	9. Bekah's Question

**Place to Belong won thirds in the NYNA for Best Promised Progress, and Family. It also won seconds for Adventure, and Spiritual. My Beta, Eavis, won first for humor! And some others too! Check her out!**

_Note: I finally updated! So Bekah gets a little spotlight, and you others aren't in here much, but I'm hoping to spotlight all of you eventually. I have a question, do you want your character to get saved, already be saved, or just leave as is? By saved, I mean becoming a Christian. Also, if you haven't yet, please check out A Change of Time, and Through Ups and Downs. Thanks a lot!_

Me - You could be if you wanted to, of course you probably wouldn't show up much until the end.. But I am planning on writing a sequel and will need more characters. Just leave your description and all in your review :D

**Place To Belong Chapter 9 - Bekah's Question**

"Thirty papers please," Lillith requested.

Weasel took her money, looking sour for no apparent reason. Lillith's jaw dropped as Morris slid the papes to her. Hiss eye was blackened, and he had various other cuts and bruises on his face. He glared, crossing his arms.

Oscar was not in sight, but Lillith suspected just as much damage had been done to him. The girl shook her head as she walked back down the ramp. Cowboy could fight as well as anybody.

"So," Bekah said casually, falling in alongside Lillith and lifting one of her papers. "Any good headlines?"

Lillith pursed her lips, flipping the pages. "Not really," she confessed, her face falling. "Looks like I won't be getting much money today." She sighed.

Bekah looked at her inquisitively. "Why don't you do what the boys talk about, uh, 'improve the truth'?"The younger girl's forehead scrunched as she used the unfamiliar saying. Lillith sat down on the base of the Horace Greeley statue, Bekah following her example.

"Well, improving the truth is basically lying." Lillith explained.

Bekah didn't look fazed one bit at the thought of lying, and Lillith reminded herself that the girl probably had used lying lots of times as a way to get money. Most of the kids did.

"Remember the story I told? About Adam and Eve?" Lillith asked. Bekah nodded. "Well, sin first started with them. You see, lying is a sin, and Jesus died for all our sins, so one of the things he died for was us lying."

Bekah still wore a blank expression, and knowing how confusing it sounded, Lillith placed a hand on her chin, trying to think of a simpler way to put it. "Lying is a sin," she finally said. "If I improve the truth I'm lying. So I'd be going against the whole reason Jesus gave his life, if I lied."

Bekah nodded slowly. "I think I get you. You'll have to tell me more about this stuff."

Lillith smiled. "I definitely will." The girls stood, and then paired up.

Jack had told them strictly that each girl had to sell with a boy, so Lillith ended up with Jack, Zoo with Racetrack, Bekah with Mush, and Shadow with Kid Blink. The boys were good natured about it and took them along cheerfully enough.

"So," Lillith asked, her eyes twinkling. "You going to show me any of your secret selling spots?"

Jack grinned. "Well now, I don't reckon dere real secret. I've taken several of da new boys."

"Where are we going?" Lillith asked curiously.

"Da boxing match. People dere buy good usually."

Lillith grimaced. "The boxing match?" she asked in a barely audible voice.

Jack patted her arm. "It ain't as bad as it sounds," he consoled. She still didn't look convinced. "Just don't look at da fight," he finally said. Lillith shrugged. Like she could sell there all day and not look at where she was selling.

It was a hard day. The headline's stunk, and the boxing match was even worse. Lillith walked through the crowds, lifting paper after paper and shouting the headlines.

"Party hosts distinguished guests," she cried, inwardly shaking her head at how lame it was. She opened one of her papers, trying to find something better. "Uh, new contraptions storm the states," she yelled as she found an article about all the new inventions. One man bought a paper from her, and then someone grabbed her hand. She jerked it away, on the verge of screaming, when she caught sight of Jack's face.

"Don't do that!" she exclaimed, playfully swatting him. He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"No! No! I give!" he yelled. This outburst earned him some strange looks from those in the crowded area. He grinned sheepishly at Lillith as she rolled her eyes.

"So what did you want?" she asked, pulling an apple from both pockets of her pants. She had bought them at a fruit stand a few blocks back. Lillith tossed the bigger one to him, and they found a seat amongst the onlookers of the boxing match.

Jack took a bite before answering, apple juice dripping down his chin. He wiped it away with his sleeve. "Well, I was jus' gonna show ya where da great Jack Kelly escaped from da evil Snydah."

Lillith smiled, shaking her head. "You do beat all," she said, lightly shoving his arm.

"Come on." He grabbed her arm, leading her through the crowd of people, and Lillith saw where they were going.

"No, not up there Jack," she said, stopping. He smirked.

"Whatsa mattah?" he asked. "If I wanna show ya where we went, I'm gonna show ya exactly where we went."

Lillith gave in, and the boy dragged her up and across the boxing ring. She breathed a sigh of relief when they were safe on the 'legitimate' ground once more. Jack continued to lead her down streets, up stairs, on top of buildings, and to a place called Irving Hall.

"Ya never have met Medda have ya?"

Lillith shook her head. Jack grinned. "Well, come on then!" So they entered the theater through a side door.

The newsies were all gone, and Oscar Delancey sat flipping through a left over newspaper. "Wait just one second," Oscar said, gazing intently at a page.

"What?" Morris asked, flicking a cigarette, and stamping it into the ground.

"Come take a look at this," Oscar replied, poking his finger into the paper forcefully. His brother walked over, looking at the newspaper from behind Oscar.

"Who does this remind you of?" the latter asked.

Morris stared for a moment. "Uh oh."

"Yeah, 'uh oh' is right. We've beat up a fortune."


	10. Found Out

_Note: Here's Chapter 10! Yay! The Brooklyn girls will show up in the next chapter. This chapter didn't travel far.. I'm not completely happy with the beginning.. Oh well. Anyway, let me know what you think. Also, I have a new poll on my profile that I'd like you to vote on. It will let me know what stories you guys are looking forward to the most. :)_

_**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters.**_

**Place To Belong Chapter 10 - Found Out**

Lillith watched Jack interact with the red haired woman with interest.

"Lil," the leader said. "This is Medda. Dis is her place."

Lillith smiled politely at the vaudeville singer. "Good to meet you."

"So good to meet you too, darling." The owner said.

After a few more minutes of talking to Medda, Jack asked Lillith if she'd like to stay for a show.

Lillith, deciding she didn't want to, said, "No thanks. You can stay, though, if you want."

Jack shook his head. "Nah, I don't wanna let ya go home by yourself."

So the boy said goodbye to Medda, and the two walked home.

As Lillith walked she couldn't help think about Crutchy and how she would handle the situation with him. Jack sauntered along with his cowboy hat pulled low over his eyes.

"It's been a long day," he said, yawning a bit.

"But a good one," Lillith added.

"Yeah, a good one," Jack agreed. When they finally reached the lodging house, Lillith was exhausted. She yawned as she entered her room and bedded down beside Zoo on the floor.

"I have to tell them," Lillith said quietly to herself. Shadow stirred in the bed, and Lillith closed her eyes.

The next thing she knew, Jumper was pulling on her arms and yelling, "Time to get up!"

"What?" Lillith mumbled, her mind still foggy.

"Get up," the boy repeated impatiently. "We gotta go sell papes!"

Lillith rubbed the sleep out of her eyes hastily, "Oh, right."

The other girls had begun to stir, and the morning ritual began. They dressed, plaited their hair, and washed up. When this was done, they ran through the main room, and made their way to the distribution center with the boys.

Lillith once again ordered thirty papers. Weasel gave her a type of smile that sent shivers down her back. Morris pushed the papers to her, a smirk on his face. Lillith was one of the last to get her papers, and as she hurried to join Jack, a voice rang out of the crowd.

"Hey _Miss _Reynolds." Lillith froze at Oscar's voice. Her heart beat quickened but she continued toward Jack. The Manhattan leader was staring angrily at someone behind Lillith, and she guessed it was Oscar.

"Yeah, Lillith Reynolds," the bully continued. "Daughter of Paul Reynolds, the millionaire." Jack's face changed, and shock and disbelief now were displayed. Lillith caught a glimpse of Crutchy, his usual smile missing, he was frowning. Oscar laughed, a cruel, mean laugh.

"That's right Kelly. Her father was a millionaire, but he's dead now." Lillith felt her face burning with pain and anger. "In fact, our girl here will be inheriting all the money.:

"That's not true!" Crutchy yelled from behind Jack. Oscar smirked.

"Really? Well here's yesterdays paper to prove it. There's a picture of her inside with an article." Jack grabbed the newspaper from his hand, and began to read. After a bit he looked up, face terribly pale. "Lil, is this true?"

Lillith felt tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't deny it. "Yes."

Jack's face turned stone cold. "You're a scabbah?"

"I'm sorry Jack," she said, tears blurring her vision. "I wanted to tell you."

"But you didn't," he said coldly.

Crutchy stared at the girl, his dark eyes filled with pain. "You're rich, and ya never told me? Somebody like you could never care for a gimp like meself. I had all dese thoughts 'bout you an me..." the crippled boy turned aside sadly. By this time the other newsies had gathered around. Bekah and Zoo had already left with their selling partners.

Those who were left looked hurt and angry, all but Shadow and Jumper who seemed determined to defend her against all odds.

"She tricked us, practically lied!" Skittery cried, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"No, she didn't!" Shadow shot back, and Jumper kicked the older boy in the leg. Skittery almost dropped his papes, hopping on one foot.

Kid Blink spoke up angrily, "Trickster fits you after all,"

Such comments and worse flowed through the crowd.

"Lets get outta here," Jake said. The others nodded, following him, leaving poor Lillith alone with just Shadow and Jumper.

"So why didn't you tell us?" Shadow asked, leaning against Horace Greeley.

"I was afraid," Lillith confessed, her eyes downcast. "I was worried that something would happen - like it just did."

Shadow put her hand on Lillith's arm. "Maybe if you had told them yourself it wouldn't have happened this way."

Lillith nodded, looking down at her shoes miserably. Suddenly she looked up. "Jumper."

The little boy immediately came to her. "Yeah?"

"Find Bekah and Zoo, tell them I need to talk to them. Then go to Brooklyn and fetch Melody and Runaround. Tell them the same thing."

The little boy nodded, and took off down the street. Shadow looked at her questioningly and Lillith explained, "I figure I've made enough mistakes. I need to tell them before someone else does."

Shadow nodded. "But Jack acted so different. He was always so protective of you. And Crutchy - he almost worshipped you."

Lillith closed her eyes. "I must have hurt them pretty bad."

Shadow patted her back. "Hey, I'm sure this will be straightened out in no time. I'll sell with you today - let me go get my papers." With that the girl left to pick up the newspapers she'd left on the selling dock when Lillith was found out. While her back was turned, Oscar and Morris Delancey came up behind Lillith, and both took one of her arms.

"Hey Lil," Morris said, using Jack's nickname mockingly.

"What do you want?" she asked tiredly. They had already taken a lot from her by making her friends angry. Shadow turned at the sound of voices, and a mixture of emotions crossed her face. Questioning, fear, anger.

"Hey, leave her alone!" she yelled, running towards them. Morris released Lillith's arm, grabbed Shadow, and threw her to the ground. Lillith struggled against Oscar's grip, and bit his hand. He yelled, letting go as Morris kicked Shadow. Lillith banged on him with her fists to take his attention from the other girl.

"Run, Shadow!" she yelled as Morris pulled her arms behind her back, restraining her. The short, stubborn redhead shook her head, charging at Oscar, who punched her in the stomach. She groaned, dropping to her knees as the boy punched her again.

"Leave her alone!" Lillith yelled, still struggling, "It's me you want," in a quieter voice. Oscar gave Shadow one more kick before turning to Lillith, smirking. "This way, your highness," he said, motioning with his hand, and Morris shoved her in the direction indicated. She looked over her shoulder one last time to see Shadow on her hands and knees, breathing hard. Oscar pulled Lillith to a roofed carriage and pushed her inside. Then he and his brother climbed in, and the driver, probably one of their henchmen, started driving.

Back on the ground, Shadow gripped her side as the carriage began to move. Just then, Bekah and Zoo, with their respective partners, rushed up.

"What's goin' on?" Race asked.

"Where's Lillith?" Bekah questioned.

Shadow lifted her hand, pointing. "They've got her." Bekah and Zoo exchanged glances. They could guess who 'they' were. They both ran off after the carriage, shouting and making an overall scene. Lillith stuck her head out of the window and called out.

"I'm sorry! I was going to tell you! Help Shadow, and tell Jack -" Just then the girl disappeared from sight, and Zoo imagined she had been jerked inside.

"We need to find out what's going on," Zoo said worriedly.

Mush nodded, running back towards their hurt friend. "And help Shadow," he added anxiously.


	11. Home

_Note: Here's chapter 10! Some of you have been eagerly anticipating this, so here ya'll are! Thanks for all the reviews I've ever gotten from all of you.__**Please vote in my poll!**_

**Place To Belong Chapter 11 - Home**

Lillith leaned her head against the side of the carriage as Oscar and Morris laughed about how well their plan had worked.

"How'd you know it was me?" she finally asked in a monotone.

"Easy," Oscar said, grinning. "I always though you looked kinda sissy for a boy. When I saw the picture, it was easy to tell."

Lillith grimaced. She knew she'd mess up sometime.

"Hey, cheer up doll," Oscar said. "We're taking you to see your daddy."

"He's not my father," Lillith said passionately.

Oscar just smiled irksomely. Several minutes later they arrived in front of a tall, stately home. _Her _home.

00000000000

Tibby's was filled with newsies. Some were angry, others frightened, and still others pretending to be indifferent. Since Lillith wasn't there to explain, Shadow did it for her, telling everyone who had not witnessed the morning scene. The Brooklyn girls had arrived, and they listened to the story with solemn faces. Melody, Runaround, Bekah, and Zoo all spoke together about the stuation. Finally, Zoo hoisted herself onto a table.

"Hey, you boys!" At her loud yell, the boys turned to face her with surprised faces.

Zoo blushed slightly. "Story Teller may not have told us everything but-" The other boys shook their heads and began to turn away, so Racetrack jumped onto the table.

"'Ey, you listen to da lady, ya bummah's, or else you'll 'ave an appointment with me!" The other newsies turned back around, grumbling, as Zoo shot Race a grateful look.

"Like I said, she might not have told us everything, but it wasn't really our business either," Zoo said. All of a sudden, Melody stepped up onto the table.

"Yeah," she agreed, her blue eyes flashing. "Maybe Lillith didn't want to tell us because she was afraid we wouldn't accept her."

"That's true!" Shadow yelled from the booth she was sitting in.

Bekah nodded in agreement, getting to her feet. "And Lillith wouldn't have abandoned any of us when we were in trouble, so we shouldn't abandon her!" As the girls spoke, more and more of the boys began to nod their heads. Finally, Jack and Crutchy were the only ones left with angry or hurt looks on their faces. Anger on Jack's; hurt on Crutchy's. Melody hopped off the table and walked over to Jack.

"Hey," she said. "Lillith needs you, Jack." The boy huffed.

"She didn't need me enough to tell me who she was."

"Yeah," Crutchy said sadly.

Melody shook her head. "Didn't you two hear a word we said? Lillith wanted to tell us!"

"But she was frightened you'd do something like you just did, leave her with no friends," Shadow cut in.

"But she did have friends!" Jumper contradicted.

Shadow nodded in agreement ,"That's right, you and me."

"And we're still her friends," Zoo added.

"We're going to help her even if you don't," Melody stated, sweeping out the door in a way only a Brooklynite could. Most of the other Manhattan newsies followed her.

Before Bekah went out the door, she stopped by Jack, whose was still standing, mute, with his hat tilted over his eyes.

"She loves you, Jack. You're like the brother she never had. She would've told you, but she didn't get the chance Don't hold it against her. And Crutchy," she said, turning to the lame boy. "You mean a lot to her as well. I'm sure she values you far more then all her money. I know she values your friendship deeply." Crutchy turned away. "I just thought I'd tell both of you that," Bekah finished quietly, then followed the others out of the restaurant.

00000000000

"Out. Now," Oscar ordered. Lillith hesitated a moment before stepping out of the carriage. Oscar grabbed her waist and pulled her down far too quickly. Morris got out, and pushed her towards the porch of the home.

"You don't have to shove. I know where I'm going," she said softly. Morris laughed, and the girl walked up the steps. Oscar lifted the ornate brass knocker, and let it fall. Lillith decided it wouldn't be the wisest thing to point out that he could just ring the bell. Instead, she waited while Oscar banged the knocker a few more times. Finally the door slowly creaked open. An old, thin man with a mustache answered the door. As soon as he caught sight of Lillith his mouth gaped open.

"Miss Lillith," the butler said in a surprised and slightly shocked voice.

"Hello Bradford." Lillith said.

Morris pushed her inside, and Oscar shut the door behind them. Though most would find it odd that two unknown me should shove their way into someone's house with no invitation, Mr. Bradford was entirely focused on Lillith. Since her father's death, the young girl had started to form a bond of friendship with the servants. Lillith had become favorite of all the children in the house to the servants.

"Where's Mr. Mcdugal, old man?" Oscar asked impatiently. Bradford glanced at the two men for the first time before answering.

"I will announce you- what is your name sir?"

"I'm Oscar Delancey, and this is my brother," he said.

"Morris," the other put in, sending Oscar a glare. The old man nodded, gave Lillith a slight smile, and walked away, into a room with double doors. After about three minutes, the huge oaken doors swung open again, and, standing there was the last person Lillith wanted to see. Breman Mcdugal.

00000000000

"All right, does anyone have a newspaper from yesterday left over?" Runaround asked. The group had assembled back at the lodging house to think and plan. Itey pulled one out from underneath his blanket.

"I keep old papes undah there- makes the bed softah," he explained sheepishly.

"Why do we need a newspapah?" Racetrack asked, tossing a pair of dice in his hand.

"This," Runaround said. She had been looking through the paper, and finally found the page she needed.

Mush whistled. "Boy, she looks different," he said.

"Fancy," Kid Blink added. They were looking at the article about Lillith.

"What's fancy?" A voice asked. The group turned to see Jack and Crutchy standing in the doorway. Cowboy'd asked the question.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shadow asked doubtfully.

"We figured you guys were right aftah all. We want to help Lil. So, what were ya sayin' 'bout fancy?" Jack asked again. Runaround pointed to the paper.

"Lillith," she said. Jack had already seen the picture, so he didn't bother looking again.

"Oh yeah." Melody looked at the paper again. "Hey, it has Lillith's step-father's address. We could use it to find her!"

"Precisely!" Runaround said.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Shadow exclaimed. With that, the newsies and girls hurried out of the room, on their way to help Lillith.


	12. An Interesting Day

_Disclaimer: All property's or peoples belong to their respective owners._

_Note: My deepest apologies go out to all my faithful readers. It is catastrophic that I have gone without updating for about three months. I had a very very busy summer. With two camps, and assembly, and..The Mysterious Benedict Society. Not to mention original stories and Through Ups and Downs. But all and all, I'm finally back, and plan on getting this story finished. Does anyone know the slang they used for money back then? I tried searching it, but couldn't really find what I needed. Anyways, I now finally present you with-_

**Place To Belong Chapter 12 – An Interesting Day  
**

"Lillith dear, it hurts me so that you've run away. I wish you to be happy, and I'm grieved that you do not find your happiness here. I'm so sorry if it was anything I did. Forgive me, and we will fix everything."

Lillith listened to Mr. Mcdugal droning on with her arms folded across her chest, feeling skeptic, knowing every word was an act, knowing he was not sincere.

The Delancy brothers stood by impatiently. Finally Oscar spoke. "Not to rush anything, but Morris and I aren't really interested in your personal life. We're just here for the paper (money)."

Mr. Mcdugal feigned surprise and an apologetic demeanor. "I'm so sorry gentlemen. I was just so worried for dearest Lillith. I hope you will forgive me. As far as the money goes, Bradford will take care of you." Mr. Mcdugal waved to the butler, who with one more sorrowful glance at Lillith, led the two brothers from the room. Mr. Mcdugal turned towards the girl once again. "Lillith, I've discovered a way for you to be able to live with us again."

Lillith eyed her stepfather distrustfully. "How?" she asked. Mr. Mcdugal smiled.

"All you have to do is sign this piece of paper," the man said, holding out a pen, and the aforementioned paper. Lillith took the articles.

"I can't sign this," she said after carefully reading the page.

"Why not?" Mcdugal asked. Lillith laid the paper and pen on a chair. Before she could reply, a young girl of about twelve entered the room unceremoniously. She tripped on her way in, and picked herself up. The girl nervously pushed her glasses up on her nose, and clutched a book in her hand.

"Brenda," Mr. Mcdugal said impatiently. "How many times must I tell you to knock before entering a room?" Brenda cast her brown eyes to the floor, her blond hair falling into her face. "Now leave immediately, and next time knock."

"Sorry, father," the girl said meekly. "I just wanted to ask you a question. I won't bother you again," she finished forlornly. Brenda retreated from the room. Lillith watched her go with pity. Brenda Mcdugal was the youngest of Breman's children. She was the most quiet, the most studious. She was also the most awkward, for it seemed she had not yet grown into her long legs. She was young, but already a good three or four inches taller than Lillith.

"You shouldn't be so hard on Brenda," Lillith said.

"Don't tell me how to raise my own child!" Mr. Mcdugal responded, raising his voice in anger. "Or have you forgotten who the adult is here?" Lillith did not answer. Her stepfather straightened. "Now, sign the paper."

"No."

"What?"

"No. I won't sign it. I won't transfer all of my assets to you. It is the inheritance left to me by my father. You already have my mother's inheritance. You don't need mine as well."

"You will sign!"

"No, Mr. Mcdugal," Lillith said calmly. "I will not."

"Why are you so stubborn, girl? It is for your best interest."

"It was my father's wish that I did something special with that money. Something to spread the gospel. If you had the money you would spend it on yourself. I would be gotten rid of. Kicked out, or married off to some rich man so that you could continue filling your pockets. I am not an idiot, Mr. Mcdugal. I see what you're trying to do." Silence permeated the air when Lillith finished speaking. It was like a thick fog had rolled into the room. The truth was known. And Mcdugal was not as clever a man as he had thought.

"Very well," he finally said. "Bradford!" The old butler soon reappeared. "Take Miss Lillith to her room, and lock the door," Mr. Mcdugal began, using a clipped tone of voice. "Don't let her out until she is willing to be more. . .cooperative."

Lilith shook her head at her stepfather. Why was he like this? Why did he hate her so? Because she had almost as much money as he did?

Bradford took Lillith's arm. _I'm sorry, _he mouthed so Mr. Mcdugal could not see. She gave him a small smile.

"You **will **sign," Mr. Mcdugal muttered, watching as Bradford led the girl from the room. Lillth didn't struggle against the old butler. If she escaped while he was in charge of her, he could lose his job. What was the use anyway? If she tried to escape now she would be caught almost right away. She didn't have anywhere to go, and her friends hated her.

_Except for Shadow and Jumper, _she reminded herself. Then there were her friends who hadn't seen the confrontation between her and Oscar. Surely the girls would stay her friends, and not feel betrayed, especially if Shadow explained to them. Lillith felt a bit better. Bradford stopped at the doorway of her room, which was located on the second story of the stately home.

"I'm so sorry," Bradford said again, the sincerity in his voice evident.

"Thank you," Lillith replied in a soft voice. She shut the door, and listened as a key turned in the lock. Then she walked to the chair where she had sat week's earlier, weighing options. She sat down in the seat, and listened as a bird sang a sweet melody outside her window.

"_It's so pretty," five year old Lillith cried, tilting her head to one side, listening to a robin sing. Adelaide Reynolds laughed, while her husband grabbed the little girl, and swung her in the air._

"_You like them Lili?" The child nodded vigorously. Paul copied the bird's song, trying to whistle it._

"_Tell me about birds daddy."_

"_Birds were put here so we could enjoy their beautiful songs. I like to think how they remind us of the Creator, and how he always wants us to have a song in our heart."_

"So, Melody," Jack said casually, trying to keep pace with the girl who was marching along with all the other newsies. "What's the plan?" Melody stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we gotta have a plan. We can't just rush into things."

Melody blushed. "Well, I have a sliver of a plan. But we don't need all the newsies at her house." And began explaining her idea.

Lillith heard the key turning, and soon a face peeked in. Long auburn hair fell into the intruders face, and she pushed it back, revealing inquisitive blue eyes.

"Hello Lizzie," Lillith said. Lizzie entered the room, shut the door, and took a seat on the edge of Lillith's bed.

"Hey Lillith, dad says you ran away. Guess you got caught," the oldest Mcdugal child said, giving Lillith a look that ordered explanation.

"Look Lizzie, your dad kicked me out," Lillith said bluntly. The younger fourteen year old narrowed her eyes.

"I knew it," she said in a low voice. "So now what?"

"I don't want to ruin the relationship between you and your father anymore," the girl replied. Lizzie shrugged, then laughed harshly.

"Our relationship was ruined a long time ago," she said. Lillith sighed, leaning her head back against the headrest.

"Oh, Lizzie."

"Don't 'Oh Lizzie' me Lillith! My father is a awful person. I know exactly what he's planning on doing because I listen at doors and watch him." Lillith stared, shocked at this revelation.

"What? You eavesdrop?" she asked incredulously. Lizzie shrugged.

"There's nothing else to do besides read those boring books dad gave us, and knit," she said, making a face. Lillith almost smiled at the girl's disgust.

"But still,-" the older girl interrupted herself when she heard whistling.

**Meanwhile before Lizzie had entered Lillith's room.**

"They should be here soon," Runaround told Melody, her cheeks red from running.

"Great." Melody responded. She sat the hat one of the boys had given her atop her head, tucking her dirty blond hair beneath it. She took the brown messenger bag from Racetrack and swung it on her shoulder, followed by a package which she placed in the bag. "Well?" she asked, turning slowly in front of the Italian.

"Ya look da part," he conceded.

"Wouldn't a boy be bettah foah dis?" Jack asked, eyeing the girl worriedly. Melody grinned.

"Now you're talking like Spot. Oscar and Morris will probably still be at the house; it's better no one is recognized. So I'll go."

"Fine," he said sulkily.

Melody turned to the other newsies. "Okay, some of you probably won't be too thrilled with this, but I know Lillith would want it. I need everyone to pray that this is going to be a success." Everyone stared at her.

"I don't really know how to pray," Bekah said. "I think Lillith wanted to teach me though." Crutchy moved forward slowly.

"I'll help. I've prayed befoah. Mebbe God will answer dis time." Melody gave the boy a questioning look, then shrugged.

"Okay, let's get going." The girl, Jack, Skittery, and Pie Eater all walked the last block to Lillith's home.

**Back to Lillith and Lizzie**

This time this whistling wasn't from a bird. It had a distinct human sound. She was sure of it. Going to the window, Lillith hastily threw up the ledge, looking around for the person who had whistled. She soon found what she was searching for. Spot Conlon leaned casually against a tree, whistling away. When she looked down, he smirked at her. "Knew you was a goil," he proclaimed.

Lizzie also looked out the window. "Who's that?" she asked too loudly.

"Spot Conlon, at you'se soivice," the boy said, bowing.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Lillith asked.

"What do ya tink? Me sistah asked me ta help, and of course I couldn't refuse."

"Okay, so how are going to help?"

"Dere's a tree," Spot said, indicating the one he rested against.

"Spot," Lillith began. "That tree is like ten feet away from this window. How am I supposed to reach it?" Spot shrugged.

"Well, ya could jump down heah den."

"That doesn't fix the problem. I don't feel like breaking my leg," Lillith declared, while Lizzie snickered behind her.

"I **would **catch ya," Spot said.

"That's okay," she replied. The boy shrugged again.

"Fine den," he said, seeming a little disappointed. "Someone will be up in a minute." With that Spot sprinted from view.

"Strange," Lillith murmured.

Lizzie nodded. "Uh, I'm going to go now."

"Don't tell anyone, Lizzie."

"I won't," the girl promised, opening the door to reveal two men standing there.

"What are you two doing here?" Lillith asked suspiciously, having recognized the increasingly frustrating Delancy brothers. Oscar smirked, but his smirk wasn't nearly as good as Spot's.

"Mcdugal offered us a hundred more bucks just for guarding the door," he said, his eyes livid with greed.

"Just, uh, keep doing what you do," Lizzie said, saluting and marching down the hall. Was she trying to act natural?

"Weird," Morris said, staring after the departing girl. Then they closed the door. Lillith resumed her seated position, and wondered what Spot meant by 'Someone will be up in a minute.'

Melody took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. An elderly looking man wearing a suit answered.

"How can I help you miss?"

"I have a package here for Lillith Reynolds."

Lillith didn't have to wait long. She heard noise coming from outside the room, and the door opened. She felt happiness as Melody walked in, dressed as a messenger. Oscar and Morris stood there, watching.

"Close the door please, this is private business," Melody said, putting on a voice that resembled Spot's. Oscar rolled his eyes, but nevertheless closed the door.

"Lillith, I'm so sorry I wasn't there earlier. I'm here to get you out."

"Oh, thank you Melody."

The other girl nodded, pulling a bag from her shoulder."Here."

Lillith opened the package inside, and found a coil of rope.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Jack. Now we don't have too much time, so tie the rope around that bedpost. Spot, Jack, Skittery, and Pie Eater are down there to help." Lillith did as she was instructed. "Okay, now just climb over, you can do it." Lillith put her feet over the ledge, and gripped the rope tightly in her hands. She slowly began lowering herself down.

"That's it. And don't worry about falling, someone will catch you."

_How ironic, _Lillith thought, thinking of what Spot had said earlier.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" Morris yelled, bursting through the door. He grabbed Melody, so she kicked his shin.

"You don't mess with Brooklyn," she said, fire in her eyes. The girl then proceeded to jump out of the window and be caught by Jack. Lillith stared down.

"Come on Lil!" Jack called. The girl frantically tried to hurry down the rope. Big mistake. She lost her footing on the house, and her grip on the rope, and screamed as she fell- safely into Spot's arms.

"Oh great," she mumbled. The Brooklynite sat her on the ground.

"I'll stay and take care of da Dalancy's with Skitts and Pie," Jack said. "Spot, you an' Melody get Lil outta here." And so Lilith found herself running down the street with one of her best friends, and her friend's imposing brother. What an..._interesting_ day this had turned out to be.

_Note: So, what did you think of this chapter? Just a couple things to say. The NYNA nominations start next month! So get ready for that. And also, my poll has ended, and my next Newsies story will be A Twinkle In Her Eye. (A better title probably)_


	13. Biscuits and Stories

_Note: Hey guys! Sort of a quick update here! I'll be gone for a week, but meanwhile visit my website, .. It now has a podcast of Place To Belong. Though the only chapter one is up so far. But I think it's really cool. Please visit the site, and think of joining! Thanks._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. The girls belong to their respective owners._

**Place To Belong Chapter 13 - Biscuits and Stories**

"Where are we going?" Lillith asked, observing that they were not headed to the Manhattan lodging house.  
"Brooklyn," Spot said abruptly, taking the lead.

"Why?"

"Because Manhattan is the place where your stepfather will look," Melody said gravely.  
"But I wanted to talk to everyone about what happened," Lillith said sadly.  
"They'll come see you," Melody assured. "Besides, it won't take long, and it will be settled.  
"What do you mean?" Lillith questioned, feeling a bit confused.  
"Mcdugal was trying to steal your inheritance right from under your nose. He was trying to break the law. So you get a lawyer, have a talk with Mcdugal. He won't bother you anymore."  
Lillith stared at Melody."Really? How do you know?"  
Melody shrugged. "He sounds like a coward. I don't think he'll bother you if he's in danger of getting in trouble with the law.  
"You're smart," Lillith commented.  
Melody grinned, then leaned close to her friend's ear. "I get it from Spot, but don't tell him that."  
Lillith laughed, enjoying the feeling of freedom it gave her.  
"Enough chattin'," Spot threw back over his shoulder, "We need ta hurry ta Brooklyn."  
The girls quieted at Spot's reprimand. After the long walk, Lillith found herself in front of the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House. Upon entering, Lillith saw that it was much cleaner than Manhattan's had been when she first arrived. The boys in the front room were also not roughhousing; another change from Manhattan. And they were all staring at Lillith. Dozens of eyes glued on her. She shifted a little uncomfortably. Spot cleared his throat, demanding attention.  
"Boys, dis here's Story Teller," he began. Lillith raised an eyebrow. Melody must have told him her nickname. "All of you'se are ta treat her with as much respect as ya do ta Melody, and Runaround. Got it?" The boys nodded solemnly. Spot walked over and dropped into a seat, obviously feeling his role as host finished. Melody nodded for Lillith to follow her.  
"The boys here aren't so bad," Melody said, leading the way up some rickety old stairs. "They're mostly older though, and not much interested in being my friend. . .except to get in good with Spot."  
Lillith nodded in understanding."I know what you mean. People used to try to be my friend because I had money."  
"Here we are," Melody said a few seconds later, opening a door which had 'Girls' scrawled on it. The door opposite read 'Boys'. Three bunk beds were in the room, and two of the beds were made.  
"You get your choice of beds. We had more girl newsies, but they moved out long ago. Got married, got better jobs - different reasons."  
"It must get kinda lonely here."  
Melody nodded. "Yep. Hanging out with the boys in Manhattan was one of the things I would do to keep from being so lonely. Praying was the biggest thing though. Life would be so pointless without God."  
Once again, Lillith nodded in fervent agreement. "I know what you mean." She turned as Spot came in, carrying a canvas sack."Oh, that's mine," Lillith said, taking the bag when he held it out.  
"Boots brought it ovah. Said ya might need it."  
"Boots?" Melody questioned, brightening visibly. Spot inclined his head slightly. His sister grinned, and flew out of the room. Spot looked after her with a bemused expression on his face, then turned to Lillith. "Manhattan's coming to see you later, so you better hurry up and get your bed made."  
"I haven't chosen one yet."  
"That's why you better hurry up."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lillith chose a bottom bunk near Melody's, and quickly made it up with sheets, blanket, and a pillow which she found in the closet. After she was finished, she decided to venture out into the lodging house. She walked down the clean staircase and into the front room. Only a couple of newsies occupied the room, playing a card game.  
"Where is everybody?" Lillith hesitantly asked one of the newsies. The boy looked up from his cards to regard her with dark eyes. His black hair was combed to the side, and he watched Lillith with a wary expression. She waited patiently, but when the boy didn't reply, she turned to his friend, and asked the same question. This boy gave her a half smile.  
"Sorry about dat. Duster is a bit suspicious of newcomers," he said, gesturing towards his companion. "I'm Cash. In answer ta yoah question, mostly everyone is down at da docks."  
"Oh. And Melody?"  
The sandy haired boy scrunched his forehead in thought. "I tink she's in da back with da boy from 'Hattan."  
"Thank you, I'll go see."  
Cash nodded, while Duster just stared. Lillith walked to the back room, located behind the registration office. Melody was there, talking happily with Boots.  
"Oh, hey Lillith," Melody said when she noticed her. She looked a little sheepish as she said, "Sorry I abandoned you. I just wanted to see my buddy." Boots looked slightly embarrassed at the use of 'buddy', but he didn't say anything about it.  
"Well," the boy said. "I'm gonna go meet up with all da boys. See ya soon." The girls said goodbye to the young boy, and then looked at each other.  
"So," Melody said. "Now that I know who you really are, what's your life story?"  
Lillith sighed, thinking of what her life had been like long ago. "I was born in the best of families. My parents, both born in poverty, had made their way in the world by saving, making good investments, or being frugal when the time called. But they were also Christians, and used their money for things more than fancy dresses and other possessions. They liked to use their money in a way God would be pleased with. Well anyway, my father died when I was nine, and my mother married Mr. Mcdugal when I was eleven. She just passed away recently," Lillith said, a tear slipping out of the corner of her eye. Melody laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Thank you." Lillith sniffed and went on, "So after my mother's funeral, Mcdugal kicked me out so he could try to steal my inheritance, as you know. When he found out he needed me to get the money out of the bank, he put an ad in the paper, and Oscar and Morris answered."  
"Thanks for telling me - I know it must have been hard."  
"Sure. What can I do to help?" Lillith asked, following Melody into the kitchen and looking around as she sat a pot on the stove.  
"I'm making soup for the boys tonight. Do you know how to make biscuits?"  
"I think so."  
"If you could do that, it'd be great. Runaround usually helps, but she's coming with Manhattan later." Melody say Lillith looking around and added, "The ingredients are in that cupboard," nodding to it as she worked at washing vegetables.  
"Okay. . . thank you." Lillith opened the cupboard, and found some flour, salt, baking soda, and other needed ingredients. Melody had already started chopping carrots. Lillith tried to remember what she knew about biscuit making.  
"Now, you can't just mix the biscuit dough up haphazardly," Adelaide Reynolds told her seven year old. "You have to fold it. Now, pour the buttermilk in, and you try." Lillith attempted to copy her mother's skilled hands, folding everything together. Adelaide sprinkled some flour on the counter, then laid the still wet dough on it. Her mother let Lillith sprinkle some more on top of the sticky substance. "Now, cut it out." Adelaide said, handing her daughter the biscuit cutter.  
Remembering with a sad smile, Lillith reached for the circular cutting tool, and began to cut the dough in circles. Melody looked over her shoulder.  
"Those look good. Great job!"

Lillith smiled again, her friend's approving words taking some of the sadness out of the memory. "So Melody," she said carefully as she put the biscuits on baking pans. "What's your story?"  
Melody was quiet for a moment, turning to stir the soup before answering.  
"Well, my parents died several years ago. Spot had just become a newsie to help support the family. We were all Christians, but when Mama and Papa died, Spot let go of his faith. He was - angry."  
Lillith was reminded of Crutchy. Odd, how two people so diametrically different had had the same experience. Melody went on, turning to look Lillith in the face. "But I refused to lose it, because God keeps me going every day. And Spot is so hard to talk to. I'm just not sure how to reach him."  
Lillith nodded, understanding completely.  
"Well," Melody said brightly, "let's get these biscuits in the oven."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lillith was resting on her bed after helping finished up the dinner when she felt something brush against her nose. She waved her hand to make whatever it was go away. It brushed against her nose again. This time she squinted her eyes open, and saw a grinning girl looking down on her, a feather held aloft in her hand.  
"Shadow!" Lillith exclaimed, sitting up, and giving the other girl a hug. "You're okay!"  
The other girl, who sported strips of cloth wrapped tightly around her waist, grinned. "Just a broken rib. I just hafta be careful."  
Lillith winced in sympathy."Hey, where are the other girls?" she asked.  
"Right here," came the voice of Bekah. Three more faces were looking at her happily.  
"Bekah, Zoo, Runaround!" Lillith sat up and held out her arms.  
"Hey!" They responded in unison, "How are you?" "It's so great to see you!"  
Lillith laughed, trying to answer the confusing triad of responses. "I'm okay, and it's great to see you too!"  
"Everyone's waiting for you," Bekah said, looking toward the door.  
"Well, let's go then," Lillith replied, leaving the room, getting ready to face the rest of her friends.

_Note: so what'd ya think? I know it was kind of fillerish, but I can't wait to hear your thoughts! Affectionately, LucyOfNarnia_


	14. Apologies and Dishes

_Note: Well, sorry I took so long to update, and sorry it's so short, but I'm hoping to update much faster.__I know this chapter is kinda a filler, but things should pick up pretty soon. Meanwhile, I'm feeling a bit unhappy with Lillith. Do you think she's too fake? I don't want her to be like a Mary Sue, and I don't want her to not have a personality. Hopefully in the sequel I can give her more._

_Disclaimer: See earlier chapters._

**Place To Belong Chapter 14 – Apologies and Dishes**

Crutchy's was the first face Lillith saw when she stood at the top of the stairs. His face held an expression she couldn't read. He cast his eyes downward, and hobbled away, shoulders hunched.

_You should go to him, _a voice whispered in the back of Lillith's mind. She waved it away. That was quite silly after all.

The girl descended the steps. Manhattan and Brooklyn mixed together in the front room. When she spotted Jack, Lillith waved, and he came over.

"Hey Lil," he said.

"Jack, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to, but I was afraid you wouldn't-"

"I know," Jack broke in. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did either. It was wrong of me." Lillith stared at him, then a smile broke out on her face.

"Oh Jack, I'm so glad you're not mad at me. Wait, I need to tell everyone I'm sorry." The short girl stood on her tiptoes, not making much of a difference in her height. "Excuse me!" she called. The crowd of boys didn't respond. "Excuse me!" she yelled again. There was still no response.

"Hey, you'se guys, listen up!" Jack's powerful voice silenced the room.

Under everyone's scrutiny, Lillith felt a little flustered, but collected her thoughts as best she could. "I-I want to apologize to those from Manhattan. I wish I could have been the one to tell you about my past, but since it didn't happen that way, I want to say I'm sorry." As she finished, Lillith saw with relief some of the newsies nodding understandly before they turned back to their conversations.

"Lillith!" Jumper cried, struggling through the people to get to her.

"Jumper!" she said, giving the boy a hug. "It's so good to see you!" The child stuck to her like glue as Jack came to her side.

"Where's Crutchy?" she asked, looking around.

Jack shrugged. "I dunno. Haven't seen him since we came."

"Oh," Lillith said, a little surprised to find she was disappointed. Just then Melody appeared from the kitchen and announced dinner was ready.

The newsies immediately began swarming towards the kitchen, but stopped short after hearing a voice.

"Hey! Dis is my lodging house, and I want order. Now get in line!" It was Spot, glaring. Naturally, the newsies meekly fell into line, except a few rascally fellows who were over anxious for a bowl of soup, and tried to get through the kitchen doorway. They found themselves nursing toes, which Spot had felt his duty to jab his cane down upon. The leader proceeded to the front of the line.

"So what's dinner?" he asked his sister, leaning leisurely against the doorframe.

Melody rolled her eyes. "You'll have wait and see like everyone else."

Spot muttered under his breath about 'Women' and rediculous rules before giving her a smug look and slipping past her into the kitchen. "I waited!" he threw back over his shoulder.

Melody rolled her eyes again and followed him. By the time Lillith, standing near the middle of the line, reached the kitchen, she saw that her friend was spooning soup into bowls for the boys, and handing each of them a biscuit to go with it.

"I'll help you in a little while," Lillith promised as she got her food. She walked back to the front room to find that only standing room was available. Spot sat on his "throne," looking exactly like a King with his subjects spread out below him.

The earliest boys had claimed the few tables and chairs. Lillith was surprised when one jumped up and offered her his chair.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a genuine smile. The boy grinned, tipped his hat, and ran off to join some of his standing friends. Lillith was pleased to find Racetrack sitting across from her.

"How have you been, Race?" she asked.

He shrugged. "It's been normal except foah da fact dat you'se was missing, and we hat ta save ya. Yep, pretty much normal. Savin' goils is in our everyday loin (line) of woik."

Lillith laughed. Looking around she couldn't find Race's most recent partner in crime.

"So, where's Zoo?" she asked casually. Race stuffed a biscuit into his mouth.

_At least the biscuits were good, _she thought with a bit of wonder and relief, _he seems to enjoy it._

The Italian swallowed, and answered the question. "She went ta talk wid one of da goils bout something. Don't ask me."

Lillith ate her meal quickly so she could take over for Melody in the kitchen. The other girl's face was flushed, and pieces of her dark blond hair kept slipping into her face.

"That was fast," she said with surprise.

Lillith smiled, untied Melody's apron, and retied it around her own waist. "Go take a break," she ordered her friend.

Melody grinned, like sunshine coming out from behind clouds.

"Thank you so much, Lillith."

There weren't many more newsies to go through the food line, and when the last stragglers had their plates, Lillith turned to the dishes. She rolled her sleeves to her elbows, and plunged her hands into the soapy washtub. Lillith didn't have much experience with doing dishes, and almost groaned about the task before her. As the boys finished their dishes, they returned them to the kitchen counter, and overall it was a daunting job.

_Now don't think like that. It's what you get for having a life of ease. You took on this task, and you've got to finish it!_

With this mental decision, Lillith picked up a cloth and dirty dish, and began her job.

She had made a small dent in the large stack of dishes, when Lillith was surprised to see Crutchy enter the kitchen. He hesitated a few feet from her, but then continued to where she stood.

"Hey Crutchy," she said, wondering why she felt nervous. He ducked his head.

"Hey Lillith." The boy kept his eyes downcast while he talked. As she washed the dishes mechanically, a thought began to form in Lillith's mind.

"Crutchy…did you hear my apology?"

"Yeah."

"Well. . . I meant it."

The boy raised his head and looked at her in the eyes. "Thanks for telling me Lil."

"You're very welcome."

Before more words could be spoken, Jack appeared in the doorway. "Lillith, it's time ta talk 'bout what we're gonna do."


	15. Evidence Needed

_Note: Here's the next chapter super quick! Thank you Eavis for getting this done so fast, you're a great beta! Also, please check my profile for info about the Christmas contest Austra and I are holding. Please enter a oneshot :)_

**Place To Belong Chapter 15 - Evidence Needed**

Sitting in Spot's bedroom was ... uncomfortable. But Jack had said it was the most private place in the lodging house, and apparently he wanted things kept hush-hush. Still, seeing the meticulously clean room was unsettling. The bed was made with no wrinkles, and the leader's extra Sunday clothes were folded neatly.

The only people in the room from Brooklyn, were Spot, Melody, and Runaround. The rest were a few people from Manhattan, the other girls included.

The room was small since Spot was the only occupant, so the few people had to stand, crowded in. There was one chair in the room, and this Spot himself occupied. The King placed his hands on his cane, and leaned forward impatiently.

"Let's get going," he ordered.

"Well," Lillith spoke, unsure of herself. "Melody and I were already talking, and well, we want a lawyer." Spot, who had, of course been listening to the girls' chatter earlier, but had declined saying something, now smirked.

"An' Jus' where are ya gonna get a lawyah?"

Lillith smiled brightly, and saw the smallest flicker of unsettlement in Spot's stormy eyes, which quickly disappeared. "Well, you see, I happen to know a very good lawyer. He's sort of a friend of mine. His name is Donald Winston."

"Never heard of him," Brooklyn's leader replied stubbornly. Lillith shrugged, deciding not to start a confrontation or something.

Jack stood. "Well den, let's go." Lillith followed him, but then looked down at her clothes. She was still wearing her boy outfit, and an embarrassed blush crept over her cheeks.

"Jack I...can't go like this."

He stopped, and observed her, scratching his head. "You'se look fine."

"No, you don't understand. Donald is a real fancy gentleman. He would be shocked to see me like this... and my other dress...well that's just one I would wear for walks, or around the house."

"I have an idea," Melody said, coming up behind them.

"What's dat?" Jack asked curiously.

"Lillith is around my size. She can wear my Sunday best."

"Mel, I can't do that!"

"Sure you can," the other girl said good naturedly. Lillith hugged her.

"You're a lifesaver," she said. Melody just grinned.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lillith stood outside of the law office where Donald worked. She nervously messed with the wrist length sleeves on Melody's grey dress. It was pretty for such a seemingly drab color. The hem reached the ground, and tiny purple flowers covered the fabric. Small, gold looking buttons trailed down the front of the dress. Melody had helped her friend pin her hair into a low bun.

"Well, I guess I'm going in," she said to Jack, who had walked her to the building, which, conveniently, was located near the Brooklyn Lodging House.

"You'll be jus' fine."

As Lillith pushed the doors open, she wondered how much Donald Winston was her friend. He was several years older, but he had always been brotherly to her, like Jack was now.

But after being with the newsies, well, Lillith's old friends seemed long distant memories.

"May I help you miss?" Lillith realized she stood at the "help" desk.

"Yes," she replied, studying the worker, who sat straight back in her chair. The woman's silver hair was tied in a knot on the top of her head, and she wore an "end of the world" expression on her face.

"Could you direct me to the office of Mr. Donald Winston?" Lillith asked. The woman nodded, looking at Lillith condescendingly.

"His office is on the second floor. Third from the door. His name is on the wall." Lillith nodded her thanks, and took the stairs to the second floor. When she found the place with Donald's name on it, Lillith tentatively knocked. She heard footsteps, and a young woman answered the door.

"Hello, I'm looking for Mr. Donald Win-"

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked impatiently, scanning Lillith with beady eyes.

"No, but-"

"Come back when you have an appointment." The woman started to shut the door on Lillith, but a man's deep English voice interrupted her.

"Now Lavonda, let the lady in." The secretary grudgingly opened the door. Lillith entered the room, and saw Donald behind his desk. At sight of her a surprised expression crossed his face.

"Lillith?"

"Hi, Donald."

"Here, have a seat," he said, motioning to the chair across from his desk. Lillith complied. Donald raised an eyebrow at what she was wearing.

"I thought you preferred silk over cotton," he said, with the slightest bit of jest in his tone. She blushed.

"Donald, I'm not here about my clothing type. I, uh, wanted to get you to help me."

The lawyer leaned back in his chair. "Fire ahead."

"My step-father, Breman Mcdugal, has been trying to steal my inheritance from me under the guise of using it for my good."

Donald raised an eyebrow. "And how came you to be aware of this?"

"When my mother died, he kicked me out."

A shocked expression crossed Donald's face. "Why Lillith, that's monstrous!"

The girl nodded her head in agreement. "So then, when Mr. Mcdugal found out that he had to have me to get the money, he sent two thugs to kidnap me. They also attacked a friend of mine. When I would not sign a document transferring all funds to Mr. Mcdugal, he became angry and locked me in my room, saying I would not be let out until I agreed to his demands."

Donald raised an eyebrow again. "And then?" he questioned.

"Well, I was rescued."

"Rescued?"

"By some... friends of mine. But I think that Mr. Mcdugal won't give up, and I want to be sure that he won't ever bother me again. And I want the things that belonged to my parents. My mother's wedding dress and so on."

"What is your plan?"

"Well, my friends and I were thinking that if you came with me to Mr. Mcdugal's house, and threatened to take him to court if he didn't stop harassing me, and give all of my belongings back, then maybe he would be scared off."

Donald sat up in his chair."We can't just threaten him without any real evidence."

"How much evidence do you need, Donald? My friend has a broken rib!" Lillith said, growing angry.

Donald held his hand up. "Lillith, I do not doubt your integrity, but we must take this into serious consideration. It is possible, that if we threaten Mr. Mcdugal, he will simply get a better lawyer, and that could turn the tide in his favor. He might say that your friend was hurt some other way, and that you ran away the first time."

"But there are witnesses," Lillith protested. Donald gave her a very serious look.

"Who are these witnesses?"

"Well," Lillith hesitated, "They're newsboys."

Donald ran a hand through his hair. "Lillith, we're speaking of Breman Mcdugal. He is a much respected member of the community. If he were against newsboys who do you think the judge would believe. I have heard that these boys steal every day. Is it not so?" Lillith really couldn't deny it.

"Couldn't you vouch for me, be a character witness?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid it's not enough. But do you know of any evidence that would clearly show Mr. Mcdugal as being the guilty party?"

Lillith thought hard. "Wait a minute," she said softly. "There was a paper Mr. Mcdugal was trying to get me to sign. It said that all my funds would be moved to his account. He wrote his name on it."

Don got up and began rummaging through his desk. "That could work. I'll start on it right away and get back to you."


	16. Adelaide's Room

_Note: This chapter goes all over the place... sort of. But anyway, I hope you're getting excited cause this story is almost over! Whoo! Anyway, I hope you like this chappie okay, it's a bit rushed like I said... but... well...just read it?_

_Disclaimer: I only own Lillith._

**Place To Belong Chapter 16 - Adelaide's Room**

Lillith stared at her old brick home. When Mr. Mcdugal married her mother, his family had moved into the Reynold's home. So there was something else that Mcdugal had stolen. Taking a deep breath, the girl ascended the porch steps, which creaked underneath her in protest at the action. It was an old house, dating back to Victorian times.

Lillith had come here two days after her talk with Donald Winston. She had come today, Thursday, because Breman Mcdugal always had meetings with his men's club on Thursdays.

Lillith knocked, thinking a little wryly that if the door had not been locked, she really had every right to walk in.

Soon Bradford's anxious face was looking down at her.

"Miss Lillith, why did you come back?" he asked, his face aghast.

"I'm here for a reason. Don't worry," she said, laying a hand on his arm, and smiling up at his aged face. He stepped back, still with a somewhat startled look on his face, and motioned her inside.

Lillith went directly to her stepfather's office. When she opened the big wood doors and arrived at the large work desk, her heart sank. Piles of papers cluttered the oaken desk, she had no idea where to start looking.

With wide eyes, Lillith sank down in the desk chair, and stared at the massive amount of paper. With almost trembling hands, the girl reached forward, and pulled one of the top ones off. It wasn't what she needed. Lillith glanced nervously at the clock on the wall. The gentlemen's club lasted until four-thirty, and it was two thirty-five now.

Heart pounding, Lillith shuffled through the papers, praying for what she needed. She tossed aside letters, bills, and other things, which were, though doubtless interesting, unimportant to her. Her heart jumped into her throat as she heard footsteps coming through the door. Brenda appeared, looking curiously at Lillith, holding a book as always. Lillith relaxed.

"Brenda," she said with relief. The younger girl approached the desk almost tentatively.

"Hi," she said in a barely audible voice.

"Uh, hello," Lillith replied, looking under another piece of paper.

"If you don't mind me asking," Brenda said, hesitating. "What are you looking for?"

Lillith hesitated in her turn. Could she trust her step-sister? But she had helped before, so Lillith finally said, "A piece of paper that says I will transfer all my funds to your father."

"Oh," the twelve year old said, glancing at the desk. "It's right there."

Lillith looked where she was pointing and saw, much to her amazement, the piece of paper she was looking for, underneath a stack of bills.

"How did you see that?" she asked.

An embarrassed flush crept up Brenda's face and neck. "Well, I...I...guess I'm observant," she said timidly.

Lillith picked up the paper gratefully, thinking of the girl's words. Brenda had always been able to do things like that. She noticed things others didn't...

Then Lillith remembered the time and with a hasty glance at the clock headed for the door, calling back "Good-bye, Brenda. I hope to see you soon,"

"Good bye," Brenda said, and Lillith would have wondered if she had seen the tear trickling down her step-sister's face to land on the book clutched tightly in her arms.

XO

"Here it is Donald!" Lillith said at the lawyer's office the following day. She held the paper out to him. The older man took it and appraised the contents.

"Hmm, this is very interesting indeed. I don't think I've ever seen it done quite this way before," Donald said, still studying the paper. He nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I think we may be able to use this against him."

"Really?" Lillith brightened enormously.

Donald smiled."I think we will be paying Mr. Mcdugal a visit very soon."

XO

Lillith grinned at Jack. He had accompanied her to her old home, and once again she stood here, outside the doors. Of course, Mr. Mcdugal had made himself scarce today. As soon as Donald showed him the evidence and threatened to take it to court, he had completely given up any right to Lillith's money. So now here she was to pack up some of the things she wanted to take.

"When are ya movin' back ta Manhattan?" Jack asked suddenly before she knocked on the door. Lillith glanced at him curiously.

"Tomorrow, why?"

Jack shrugged. "Ya need ta be with family."

A warm feeling settled into Lillith at Jack's words. Yes, family. Manhattan was her family. She knocked on the door. This time when Bradford answered, he smiled happily.

"Miss Lillith, we've been expecting you."

"Oh really?" Lillith said with a smile. She glanced behind his shoulder and saw a few of the maids and her childhood nurse. She was glad Mr. Mcdugal wasn't here.

"I trust you remember where your mother's room is located?"

"Of course," Lillith said with a nod. As she and Jack ascended the stairs she spotted Lizzie in the hall.

"Hey Lillith," Lizzie said, casual as if she'd never left.

"Hi." Lillith answered, and continued to Adelaid's room.

"I-uh- I'll just wait here," Jack said when they reached the door. When Adelaide married Breman Mcdugal they lived in separate bedrooms. For Adelaide it was a marriage of convenience. She had a young daughter to care for, and Mr. Mcdugal had three small children. Lillith pushed the door open, and inhaled sharply. Her mother's scent still lingered. Adelaide had always smelled of roses, it was her perfume, and her soap was made with the beautiful flowers.

Lillith journeyed to her mother's tall wardrobe, and opened the doors. Adelaide's many dresses were stored here, hanging neatly. In the very back of the wardrobe, Lillith found the beautiful wedding dress. She ran her hand down it's satiny front, carefully touching the lace hem. Lillith straightened the dress out on the bed, and looked into the wardrobe for any other of her mother's outfits.

When she had finished looking through the wardrobe, she glanced to the foot of Adelaide's bed, and saw her mother's hope chest. A sense of excitement Lillith recognized from when she was a child filled her, and she opened the lid of the huge chest. Books, photographs, and her mother's old toys were tucked into the chest, and Lillith found herself smiling.

With tender hands she lifted the top photo. It was taken the year before her father's death. Lillith was seated in between her parents, and they both wore happy smiles on their faces. Their eyes looked lovingly upon their young daughter. Suddenly, without warning, tears began to slide down Lillith's cheeks, and she let them flow. She didn't need to wipe them away. Her parents needed to be remembered. Lillith lifted the next item out, her breath catching in her throat. It was an old, worn black book. Lillith eagerly opened the book and found the place where you write names.

The Reynold's Family

Paul, Adelaide, and Lillith

The family Bible held special memories for the girl. Many times they had gathered around the table, and listened as Paul read in his deep voice about Jesus, and all the other wonderful things in the Bible. This was one thing Lillith would definitely take. Underneath the Bible, Lillith saw a leather bound book. Curiosity overtook her, for she didn't recall ever seeing it before. Lillith opened the cover, and began to read Adelaide's flowing script.

_May 16th 1889,_

_Lillith is learning new things each day. She is a gift from You God, Paul and I thank You for her every day. Paul has been visiting the downtown areas. He is not happy with what he is finding. He says the children are near starved, and that they are reduced to stealing to eat. My heart breaks for these children. Little Lili is so healthy with red cheeks, and yet there are others like her who are pale, sickly, and cold. Lord, what should I do? I have a heavy burden that I know you must have put there. I pray for your wisdom._

Lillith's skipped some entries.

_September 12th 1889,_

_Dear Lord who made all things, Paul is looking to place some children in homes for the winter season. I doubt they would make it out there..._

Lillith flipped to the center of the book.

_June 5th 1893,_

_Well Lord, we've been praying without ceasing, and both Paul and I strongly feel that this is your will. By next year we hope to begin building our children's home so that the children will have chances for a good education, and to learn some good ways to work. And most importantly, they will be taught in your ways._

Lillith stared at the page. She hadn't known that her parents were planning on building a children's home. In a moment Lillith thought she knew the reason the home had not been built. Looking through the pages, Lillith found one with tear drops all over it. The ink was blurred, but Lillith could still read it.

_August 10th, 1894_

_Lord, you know all things, but sometimes I just don't understand! Why did Paul have to go on that boat? I know it involved getting materials for the home, but why couldn't you have let us know that it was too dangerous! Oh God, I just don't know what to do. I haven't told Lillith yet. She's still in lessons with her governess, but Lord I don't know how to say it! And I don't know if I can do the home without Paul. I need your guidance! Could it be that you are preparing someone else, and we were just the beginning...Oh, I need my husband._

Lillith closed the book. More tears had began to trek down her face, and she placed the book on the bed by the dress, Bible, and picture. As she looked in the chest something else caught her eye. It was another book covered in blue coth, older then the first, and looking in the front Lillith read these words.

_Memories of Adelaide Jamison Reynolds._

Lillith smiled. She would read these later. In the meantime..."Jack?"

The boy stuck his head in the door.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need a wagon or something. I want to take my mother's hope chest."

The boy scratched his head. "Where am I gonna get a wagon?"

Lillith smiled again. "Just hire someone. I...can pay."

Jack nodded slowly, and Lillith followed after him. Tomorrow, she would visit her father's lawyer and get the all the business with the will straightened out.

_Note: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Hope it's great!_


	17. Salvation

**Place To Belong Chapter 17- Salvation**

_Note: Yeah, it's another one of those crazy skip around chapters, but I'm trying to finish the story. I'm guessing there are about one, maybe two chapters left! Also, I have quite a large part in a musical, so updates might not come as much as I'd like._

Lillith smiled at her father's lawyer. Mr. Billings was older, nearing seventy, but there was still a young light in his eyes. He pulled some papers from his desk, and held them out to the girl.

"It's your father's will," he said as she reached to take them from him. "I thought you might like to read it."

Lillith smiled again as she unfolded it and saw her father's handwriting once more. She looked up as the lawyer said, "Miss Reynolds, if you will permit me asking, how old are you?"

"I will be seventeen in a few months. May I ask why?"

"I was just curious," Mr. Billings said thoughtfully. "You're so young."

A little confused, Lillith turned her eyes to the paper in her hand.

_The Will of Paul Reynolds_

_I leave most of my earthly possessions to my wife, Adelaide. In the event of her death or marriage to a third party, the goods will belong to my only child Lillith Reynolds, to use for her future, and to advance the gospel of Christ. All these I leave to the people listed beside._

_Home – Adelaide Reynolds_

_Furniture – Adelaide Reynolds_

_Books – Adelaide and Lillith Reynolds_

_My business, and ten thousand dollars – My brother, Jason Reynolds_

Lillith stopped reading. Oh, she had forgot Uncle Jason. He lived away from the city, and she rarely saw him. But her father had left a business and ten thousand dollars to him years before? Lillith wondered if Jason actually ran the shipping business.

Looking at the will, Lillith realized that it went on like this for a while. Bequeathing certain things to people - mostly Adelaid. Some of them were the horses, carriage, and numerous other things. At the very bottom of the list was a statement about the rest of the money in his bank account. This money was left to both Adelaide and Lillith, and it specified that the latter could withdraw the money at the age of sixteen. It was as if he knew what would happen. At the end of the will, Paul had written the following words.

_Signed, this day, May 12th 1894, Paul Charles Reynolds._

"Thank you, Mr. Billings," Lillith said when she had finished, handing the will back to him.

"Of course," the man replied, tucking the paper into his desk.

XOXO

_Lillith saw a tall building with a welcoming air about it. Inside she saw girls running around happily, playing some sort of game. At the top of a staircase she found a long hallway. Several doors were in the hall, and opening one, Lillith discovered a room full of more girls. Lillith realized it was a classroom, and the girls were seated behind desks. The woman at the front of the room was reading from the Bible, and all the girls seemed to be listening intently. Suddenly, Lillith felt a small hand clutch hers. Looking down she saw a golden haired child of about three years old. A feeling swelled within Lillith, sort of the way she felt around Jumper, but this was different somehow..._

Lillith awoke from her dream with a start. She had a feeling that this dream was telling her something, and strangely, she knew exactly what it was. Lillith knelt by the empty bunk, and hesitated a moment.

"Lord, I don't want to question You, so please help me to know this is Your will."

XO

Twenty minutes later, Lillith opened the door to find Bekah about to knock. The younger girl took in Lillith's peaceful face, and she felt a longing she didn't quite understand.

"I-I think I want to know more about what you were telling me earlier - about Jesus I mean."

Lillith smiled. "That's wonderful. Come in, and we can talk about it."

Bekah readily agreed, and as Lillith explained the story of Jesus, she saw a hungry look steal over Bekah's face.

"How do I do it?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Become what you are - a Christian. You've told me the story; I want to know how to have what you have."

"The Bible says: 'For the wages of sin is death, but the gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord'. You just have to ask."

"So that's all I have to do?" Bekah asked, surprise filling her voice.

"Yes."

"Well, what should I say?"

"In the prayer?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, just tell God you're sorry for your sins, and ask Him to forgive you and come into your heart. If you are sincere, then it will happen."

"Okay," Bekah said uncertainly. She bowed her head and folded her hands the way she had seen Lillith do before eating a meal.

"Um, God? I want you to know that I'm sorry for all the wrong stuff I've done, and could you please forgive me? Could you please come into my heart and save me? Thank you." Bekah opened her eyes and smiled. "Wow. I _do_ feel different. I feel like a load has been lifted off of me."

"That's wonderful Bekah," Lillith said, giving the younger girl a hug. Indeed, Bekah looked very happy, her face seemed to glow.

XOXO

Melody entered the girls bunkroom to see Lillith scribbling furiously in a book.

"What's up?" she asked, curious. Lillith looked up, an excited flush on her cheeks.

"I'm writing someone about the home."

"What home?" Melody asked, her brows furrowed. Lillith folded the paper twice.

"Well, my parents were planning a home for children. I feel like the Lord wants me to do what my parents weren't able to. I've felt a weight to help since meeting you and the other girls, and the newsies."

"Really?"

"Yes. I prayed about it, and I feel that God is confirming it. Now I have to try to get it all settled. I know I'm going to have to build it - or hire someone to build it rather. And-"

Lillith stopped midsentence to smile at Melody who was gaping with a look on her face that said "You're crazy".

"I know it seems strange and on short notice, but I just feel the need to move forward. The year my father passed away building was about to begin. And I know I'm only sixteen, but I think I can get someone to share ownership until I'm of age. And Mel, I would be so glad to have you helping me."

Melody looked at her a few moments, processing what she said. Then she grinned.

"Well, of course I'll help you! And it's a great ambition to have, especially if you can get it to work."

Lillith smiled again, relieved. "Well, first off, do you know any area for sale? Like a place we could build."

Melody looked at Lillith like she was the craziest person she knew.

"What?" Lillith asked, puzzled.

"I know the perfect place to build it."

"And where is that?"

"The lot next the Newsies Lodging House in Manhattan is for sale."


	18. Discussions

_Note: Hey all! Here is the eighteenth chapter of Place To Belong! Yayeth! The next chapter will be the last.. unless nineteen seems like a weird chapter to end a story... hmm..._

_Disclaimer: Disney owns Newsies._

**Place To Belong Chapter 18 - Discussions**

Jack Kelly considered himself a man who was never taken off guard. He had made the decision to be like this not long after the newsies strike. So it was with great astonishment and a bit of confusion he found himself taken decidedly off guard as he listened to Lillith's words.

"You're startin' a home?" he asked, still trying to register the news.

Lillith nodded, her eyes bright with anticipation."Yes, and tomorrow I'm meeting with Mr. Chrichton - the owner of the lot beside the lodging house. I've received a letter from William Pendleton, one of my former, uh, suitors. I sent him a letter first, regarding sharing ownership of the place for at least a couple of years. He was all for the idea, and even paid for an article in the Journal, and the World!"

Jack's eyes had changed from confused to calculating. "I don't know Lil, it sounds like a lot of work."

Lillith smiled."Well, hopefully I'll have a lot of help."

"Like who?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Well, Melody for one. I'm sure the girls will help, and I can probably find some odd jobs for you."

"I knew it!" Jack exclaimed, a look of triumphant zeal displayed on his face.

Lillith waved her hand."Are you coming tomorrow?" she asked, abruptly changing the subject. Jack averted his eyes, a slight smile on his lips as he responded.

"Nah, but 'cause ya need someone to help, Crutchy will go."

Lillith felt her cheeks grow hot. Why was she blushing? She pressed her fingers to her cheeks as if trying to hide the bright pink creeping along her skin.

"Crutchy?" she asked, trying to sound casual. "Why him?"

Jack shrugged, suddenly distracted by the view from Lillith's bunkroom window. "Oh, you know, just 'cause you need someone to help.

"Well, I'm going to help Melody make supper," she said abruptly.

"Okay," Jack agreed.

When she had left, Crutchy came out of the girls bathroom where he had been silently listening.

"Thanks Jack," he said.

"Sure, Crutchy."

oXoXo

"Thank you for agreeing to meet so soon, Mr. Chrichton," Lillith said, smiling politely at the rather rotund man sitting across from her at a booth in Quinn's, a fine little restaurant rather like Tibby's. Mr. Chrichton had suggested meeting over lunch, and now Lillith was wondering if that was a bit of a mistake.

Mr. Chrichton had ordered the food before she got there, and Lillith now stared at the frankfurter with a mixture of longing and disgust. She had never actually tasted this type of food before, and one of the girls at a party had once said they were revolting things. However, the newsies had often attempted to make her eat one, saying how good it was.

Mr. Chrichton had a large sandwich, and on Lillith's arrival told her he had ordered the hot dog because he heard that was what young people liked nowadays.

"Well, do eat," Mr. Chrichton said, motioning to the frankfurter. Lillith carefully lifted it and took a small bite. She was surprised to find it actually tasted pretty good and took another, larger bite. Then all of a sudden she remembered _other _name for frankfurters. Hot dogs. Were they made out of actual dogs? Just thinking of the nice, friendly pets being wantonly slaughtered to satisfy the appetites of the milling hordes..._ugh._ She put it down abruptly, feeling sick.

"Aren't you going to finish?" Mr. Chrichton inquired, sounding concerned. He had finished his own sandwich.

"No sir, I've had enough," Lillith replied, trying to smile.

"Well then, down to business I suppose?"

"Yes, that would be excellent."

Mr. Chrichton pulled several pieces of paper out of his brief case, which Lillith immediately decided were the contracts of agreement. The price was very affordable, which surprised the girl since it was actually quite a large lot.

Lillith read the articles of agreement and signed her name just as William Pendleton pushed open the door, triggering a tinkling of bells. Lillith had asked William to attend the meeting after he was finished his own lunch.

"You're just in time," Lillith said, giving the man a quick smile. He slid into the booth next to her, and at once proceeded to read the papers Lillith had signed.

"Everything seems to be in order," he said, shuffling the papers back together. William took the pen from Lillith and signed his name alongside hers. Lillith wrote a check, and handed it to Mr. Chrichton.

"You had a very affordable price," William commented, voicing Lillith's earlier thoughts.

"Well, I just couldn't wait to be rid of the place. I've had a horrible time selling it." Apparently now that the land was sold he could afford to be loquacious.

"What's wrong with it?" William asked, eyes narrowing.

"Nothing, except it's located right beside the Newsboy's Lodging House, and the boys there can be very loud and raucous."

_If you only knew, _Lillith thought, a smile quirking her lips.

XoXo

Crutchy had enjoyed a meal at the other side of the restaurant, not wanting to interrupt or disturb Lillith's meeting. She motioned to him when it was over, and he hobbled to where she stood by the door. William said good-bye, and headed in the opposite direction they were going.

"So why didn't ya move back to 'Hattan when ya was supposed to?" Crutchy asked as they walked down the street together. Lillith looked at him, surprised.

"Oh, I didn't even think about it. All this business about the home has been on my mind, and I just didn't think of moving back."

"How 'bout tomorrow?" Crutchy asked after a short segment of silence.

"Tomorrow what?" Lillith questioned, looking up. Her thoughts had wandered to details about the home, as they often did.

"You should move back tomorrow," he explained.

"Maybe I will," Lillith said agreeably.

After a few minutes of friendly conversation, Lillith carefully brought up the tender subject.

"It will be a God oriented home," she said softly. "We'll have lots of prayer and stories from the Bible. And I have some ideas to advance the gospel." During this statement, Lillith had carefully watched Crutchy's face for reactions. Instead of growing upset, or interrupting, Crutchy just listened with a solemn look on his face.

"I finally prayed," he remarked after a moment of silence.

"Crutchy, that's wonderful! When?"

"After you were kidnapped. I prayed for you cause no one else knew how except Mel and she was on da mission."

Lillith was touched. This boy, who had been bitter against God for years had prayed - for her.

"Wow, Crutchy, thank you. And - have you...accepted Jesus again?"

"No," he answered immediately. "I'm...not ready."

"Oh." Feeling she couldn't intrude more just now Lillith turned the conversation to books and reading.

"I like reading," Crutchy admitted almost shyly. "But the big books are hard to read. I didn't get much schooling."

Lillith brightened. "Well, you should go to a school again. I know there's a good one for your age and level about fifteen miles from the city."

"I don't know..."

"And I'm sure a way could be arranged."

"Maybe," Crutchy said doubtfully. "I'll think about it. Well, how 'bout in the meantime we get ya ready ta move back tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

_Note: I'd love to know what you think! Hate it? Love it? Your favorite line? Let me know, your feed back is appreciated! Also, I have a poll on my profile, and if you haven't voted in it, I wish you would! :)  
_


	19. Surprise, surprise

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except for what I own ;)_

_Note: And now, the final chapter of Place To Belong.  
_

**Place To Belong Chapter 19 - Surprise, surprise**

_3 months later…_

Lillith smiled as she surveyed her room in the Manhattan Lodging house. A cot had been moved in next to the bed, and her wardrobe stood against the wall. Her mother's hope chest also sat at the end of her bed. It was a bit crowded in there with all the furniture, but as soon as The Paul and Adelaide Reynold's Home For Girls was built; Lillith would have a room there. She had decided to start with girls, and to work with the Lodging House for boys.

After meeting Zoo, Bekah, and Shadow, Lillith knew that it was hard for girls to keep good jobs if they were homeless. The factories were horrible places, so Lillith didn't consider them worthy to be called a job. Lillith wanted girls to have a place to stay while learning useful employments, and about their creator.

Looking out of the small window, Lillith watched the building process. She proudly watched Jack heft a wooden board like he used to handle newspapers while joking with a worker. The former newsie leader decided to retire when he grew interested in building. When the other boys had protested, he had reminded them that he was getting too old anyway. He was already showing himself a bright worker; Lillith knew he would go far.

_Well, back to work, _the girl thought, shutting the door behind her. She walked out of the lodging house, and felt her heart soar at the sight of the skeletal outline of wood. By the next year she knew it would be finished. The builders had all been working hard; they knew it was an important thing.

"Lillith, can you come here for a moment?" William Pendleton asked from the Lodging House doorway. He hadn't been too eager to learn that was where they were going to work, still hesitant around the newsboys, but Lillith was working on him.

"Of course," she said, nodding as she walked back. "What is it?"

"Well, I thought you might want to help decide upon some things. We have our main outline of the building, but we're still not sure which rooms you want to be the bedrooms and such, and I thought you might want to plan it all out before we finish building."

Lillith smiled. "Okay, we can do it at the front desk. I'm sure Kloppman won't mind, he seems very excited about the home, if you know what I mean?"

William nodded, and the two went to the desk and began their planning.

One hour later, Lillith was startled out of her conversation with William on how to separate the children into rooms by a solid knock on the door. Kloppman was nowhere to be seen, having taken advantage of the two young people using his desk, probably having a well deserves break somewhere.

Lillith raised her eyebrows questioningly, but then went and answered the door. What she saw surprised her greatly. Standing on the steps was a girl with long, cinnamon colored hair. The girl wore a smile, and swung a satchel by her side.

"Can I help you?" Lillith asked.

"Oh yes," the girl said brightly. " I read about the home you are starting in the newspaper, and I felt like God was telling me to come and offer any help that I can." Lillith took the words in, and then smiled.

"That's wonderful, but um, what is your name?" The girl blushed pink.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Megan Wheeler, but you can call me Meg." Lillith took in Meg's entire appearance. She wore a long dark blue dress, and had a straw hat perched on her head. Lillith decided she couldn't be more then sixteen, but there was a peacefulness around this girl.

"I'm Lillith Reynolds," she said. "Won't you come in?" Megan followed her inside and looked around with interest. "This is the Newsboy's Lodging House," Lillith informed her. "Until the building is finished this is our headquarters." Megan nodded as Lillith talked, still pleasantly swinging her satchel. "Oh, I suppose you ought to bring that in here," Lillith said, gesturing towards her room. It was going to be quite crowded in there now, but she knew she could handle it until the time came to move out.

"This is a nice, cozy room," Megan observed, setting her satchel down on the floor next to the cot. "So would you like me to take a test or something?"

"What?"

"Well, to see if I am up to your standards."

"Well, how about this Megan. You can help here and I can see how you do. That's how I'll be able to tell."

"Okay," the girl said, her blue eyes sparkling. She began to roll her sleeves up. "What can I do?" Lillith looked at her, clearly surprised. "Well," Megan explained, "If I'm going to be here, I might as well start right away."

"Oh, well.. some of the younger boys wanted a story, they're upstairs." Megan nodded.

"Story telling. I can do this." The girl walked out of the room and walked up the staircase as if she were used to doing it every day, Lillith watched her go, marveling. When she returned to William, he was rolling up the papers they had been working on.

"I think we've got it mostly done for now," he said.

"Great. I think I'll go check on the builders." Lillith grabbed a bucket of water and a ladle, chuckling to herself, as it was reminiscent of how wives and daughters would bring water to field workers.

"Hey," Jack said, when she'd reached him nailing some wood.

"Want some water?" Lillith offered.

"Suah," the young man said, wiping sweat from his forehead, and drinking a ladle full.

"It's going up fast," the girl said, referring to the building in progress.

"Yeah," Jack said, enthusiastic about his new job. "The workers are great guys."

"I'll be right back," Lillith said, having caught sight of Crutchy sitting on a pile of wood, watching the work. She walked over to him, and sat down next to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, hoping he wasn't feeling bad today.

"Yeah," he said with a sigh. "I just- I just wish I could help, ya know?" Lillith placed a hand on her friends shoulder, then hurriedly pulled it off as she realized it was a bit awkward.

"Mhm. It's okay Crutch. You know, I think you have a bright mind, and I think you could do a lot with it."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course. I think you should go to a school, and become someone great."

"Can crips do that?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"Well yes, anyone with a bright mind who works hard at their studies can. And maybe you could learn more about God at this Christian school.."

"Oh? I don't know. That might be okay." Lillith felt relieved. Maybe Crutchy was getting over his anger.

"Hey Lil?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Jack?"

"Well yes, yes I do! He's like a big brother to me." A gleam entered Crutchy's eye.

"Oh okay."

"Well, I guess I should go get back to work. But I want you to think about school okay?"

"Okay."

Lillith left thoughtfully, entering the Lodging House once again. Kloppman was behind the desk now, looking through his books.

"Is there anything I can do around here?" she asked the old caretaker. He looked at her with his piercing gaze.

"Now you listen up missy. You've been working hard for three months. I think you should go take a break. Now."

"But-"

"Now!"

"Okay, okay," Lillith laughed, not arguing with the old man. She found her way to her bedroom, and lay down, thinking. Suddenly, without a thought, the girl got out of bed and opened the old chest. She looked at the things in it, and once again found the blue book with her mother's memories. This was the older one she hadn't had the chance to read.

Excitedly, she opened the cover, and turned the pages until she found a page called "The Jamison Family Tree." She ran her finger down the page and found her mother's name, and then her mother had a sister.. Lillith stared at the name, her face draining of color. Clutching the book she ran out of the room, and bumped into Melody.

"Oh sorry," she said, her cheeks red.

"What's wrong?" her friend asked.

"Nothing I think. Follow me!" With that she ran past a disapproving Kloppman, out into the light, and towards Jack. She had remembered a conversation she had carried on with the boy, and now it all was coming back.

"Jack," she panted.

"What's wrong?" he asked, alarm coating his words.

"What was your mother's name?"

"Uh Rose.. why?"

"I know, you told me her name was Rose. What was her last name.. Before she got married?"

"Uhh. I think it was Jamison or somethin'." Lillith stared at him, shocked, though she had suspected the sort after reading the family tree.

"What is it?" Melody asked.

"Jack is my cousin."

_Note: Dum dum dummmmm. I shall try to publish the sequel, but first I must finish A Change of Time. So, you could follow A Change of Time, or just let me know to send you a message when I publish the sequel. Look for **Place To Believe **by mid February, maybe sooner. Sneak view description below-_

_ The home is just opening and everything is going wrong. One of the helpers goes missing, and only Spot Conlon knows what really happened. A fire that seems set on purpose burns down part of the new building, and a sickness steals the life of a precious friend. A social worker makes trouble for the home, and Lillith may have to track down a relative she has never met. Not to mention Crutchy leaving for school, for even though Lillith wanted him to have this opportunity, she finds herself wishing he would stay. Through all the troubles going on, can Lillith keep on believing? _

_** So what do ya'll think? Review and let me know please!**  
_


End file.
